


A Daring Kiss - A Descendants Night Huntress Novella

by clareabshire



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Night Huntress Series - Jeaniene Frost
Genre: Demons, F/F, Ghouls, Lesbian Vampires, Vampires, Whirlwind Romance, honestly I don't know how to tag this just READ IT.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clareabshire/pseuds/clareabshire
Summary: Mal wanted a peaceful night out, grab a human, drink some blood and call it a night. Instead she meets Uma, a demon kin witch. Mal can't get enough of her but when an enemy from her past threatens her blooming relationship with Uma they realize there's a lot more to Uma than being "Just a witch". Will Mal be able to protect Uma? Or will it be Mal who needs the protecting?
Relationships: Mal/Uma (Disney)
Comments: 47
Kudos: 32





	1. A Meeting No One Expected

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based HEAVILY on the Night Huntress Lore by Jeanine Frost. Her books are so special to me and I thought it would be a really fun idea to mix the lore together! If you haven't read the Night Huntress series that's TOTALLY fine! I'll be explaining all the lore as each chapter goes on!

Maleficent was exhausted.

She loved caring for the vampires and humans under her line, sharing her castle with her people not only for their protection, loyalty, and company but sometimes Mal spent so much time in her office staring at maps of territories trying to find out where the next strike against her will come from she finds herself in a state of mind she would much rather slip out of.

Sometimes going downstairs to where her property - the humans under her line of protection lived in her house was too easy. Sometimes she missed hunting or at least, the more modern version of hunting most modern vampires used when they didn't have a line.

Being a master vampire had its pluses, Mal would not deny that and the responsibility that came along with her line was one she held close to her non-beating heart but it was fun for her to act as a no name vampire, a vampire who's vivid purple hair didn't strike fear into their hearts. Coming against Mal was almost as bad as running into Vlad Tepesh, a vampire more commonly known as Dracula but if anyone ever said that to his face it was asking to die a painful death.

Sexism was still a problem in the vampire world, even with the same abilities as Vlad and the age to match, Mal also better known as The Dragon to vampire society she was still seen as a smaller threat than he. Anyone who underestimated Mal was to die by their head exploding off their shoulders with fire after Mal had touched them, it only took one touch with vampires and humans alike.

Tonight though, Mal was not trying to murder anyone and that fact alone was enough to make her smirk as she walked along the dark quiet streets of Auradon City. It was about ten past midnight and anyone out this late on a Friday night was usually already at least a little buzzed and already easier to green eye into her compulsion.

Auradon had been Mal's home for over hundreds of years and her castle was one of the only few castle's left renovated in the city she had miles of land so no one could easily head to her castle without being noticed by one of her people first, but this also meant most days Mal flew well out past her castle walls and straight to the real city life.

Mal went past the clubs, the restaurants, and the bars too many people would be there in groups so instead she head to the car parking garages where people would lowly disperse out of their groups and be alone and quiet enough for Mal to drink from without being seen. It didn't matter if Mal was seen, she would handle it easily. Humans were very easy to control but there was no point in a fuss if their didn't need to be. So Mal easily walked into the parking garage, closed her eyes and listened.

She could hear the thoughts of different people, their footsteps, the sounds of their cars starting up. When she heard people's thoughts they were usually just like words coming out of their mouths the only difference to Mal was that their was usually more swearing or more outlandish things that you would rarely hear aloud. So Mal was completely puzzled when pictures began forming in her mind.

It was fuzzy at first but appeared to be the parking garage on the wall a letter 3 in bold yellow.

Mal did not picture that herself.

It became clearer as well as new footsteps heading closer to her.

Someone was thinking in the form of pictures instead of words.

ADHD? Mal wondered, everyone's brains worked different but pictures and emotions coming off inside someone's head usually meant they were dyslexic or had ADHD severely but it was so rare Mal barely ever came across it in her five hundred years. It intrigued her. Mal knew there were probably cameras inside the parking garage so she couldn't fly her way to level three but started a quick pace to the stairs she didn't bother with the elevator since she didn't hear it start up or the footsteps moving further away from her. They were getting closer. So Mal made it look like she was walking towards the steps and takes a quick look over her shoulder just as a person turns the corner.

There came walking a young black woman with hair so blue it resembled Mal's purple. It complimented her reddish brown skin and her platform black heels made strong clicking noises as her long legs made confident strides towards her detestation. The same pictured popped into Mal's head again as the woman continued to think about where she was going.

Mal could smell sea water all over her even though her skin was dry, was that her natural scent? Salty, strong, and clear? Even though Mal hated the water she did live on an island and she knew a swimmers body when she saw one.

Uma wore tight black faux leather pants, an even tighter black V-neck T-shirt, and a matching blue faux leather jacket with sliver studs on the shoulders. Mal raised an eyebrow as she looked at the woman. She wondered if the woman knew what she had on her jacket was a weapon against vampires.

Sliver through the heart was one of the few ways to actually kill a vampire, if placed deep enough in the heart and twisted, Mal would be killed and her body would changed into it's true age in modern clothes. Not that anyone was ever killing Mal.

"Hey," Mal said to the woman as she turned fully so they were facing each other but she kept walking towards the stairs, the black woman looked to her and raised an eyebrow, but she didn't speak, Mal appreciated how smart that was. It was never smart to be friendly to a stranger. 

"Do you mind walking with me to level three? I'm a little nervous about heading up there alone." Mal even giggles and makes her voice sound softer than usual. Mal had lived long enough that her English accent had been mostly gone by now but she made sure to focus on her voice to make sure it was nothing special.

The black girls mind changed a little and confusion rose in her scent, it was a sweet smell that reminded Mal of strawberries and stomach aches she hadn't had since she was human. The woman shrugged and began picking up her speed to walk beside Mal.

"I'm Bertha," Mal said using her middle name from her human days the woman next to her snorted.

"And I'm apologizing for that hideous name," She said back grinning

Mal's jaw dropped open, how many years had it been since someone had so openly ridiculed her? Mal was a master vampire and respected in the highest regard and this human had just disrespected her.

Why... did it turn Mal on so much?

Mal giggled "Don't be mean, it will hurt my mother's feelings" Mal's mom was long dead but it was very human response to give. The woman beside her just grinned in return.

"Don't worry about your mom, I'll just keep you safe and to your car." the blue haired scoffs and it's almost like she's laughing at a joke Mal doesn't understand, her mind didn't give much away either her brain sent Mal an image of her own face. The woman next to her was checking her out. 

Mal wasn't surprised she knew she was conventionally beautiful to the eye. Vampire pale white skin, with green cat eyes, and full pink lips. Her shape was in style with this decades standard of beauty, she was short with full hips. Men and women alike noticed Mal so she wasn't surprised when the woman next to her did the same thing.

If only vampire society didn't notice her small frame but the power that radiated off her, instead they looked at Mal and saw simply a young girl who they thought they could kill and take over her line.

Mal was a whole lot stronger than she looked.

"I'm Uma," The girl finally says and now it's Mal's turn to scoff.

"You make fun of my name but yours is Uma? Gods, you're brave." Mal says turning her body to Uma's a little more so their shoulders would brush but Uma just rolls her eyes and laughs a little but doesn't return the lean in, she's still cautious, which is very smart. Mal is impressed by her once again.

"Yeah, well, after years and years of comments like that you get use to it." Uma looks Mal up and down obviously "I'm sure you get it too," Uma tells her, her voice suddenly more raspy and her brown eyes darker as she looked at Mal.

Was that... an innuendo? Did Uma know more than Mal had expected?

Quickly Mal turns to fully face Uma and takes her by her shoulders faster than any human could follow with their own body and mashes her against the wall, their bodies flush together on the staircase, Mal had the decency to cradle the back of Uma's head to save her from any injury, she was about to take about a pint from her, it was the least she could do.

Uma blinks and question marks blare from her head and into Mal's their shade a bright red as alarm spikes inside of her. Her scent doesn't give off fear though, but anticipation as she stares into Mal's eyes her heart starts racing as adrenaline begins to course through her body.

Mal let's her eyes glow green her power seeping from them "Everything is fine, you're not afraid, you're happy to be here with me, in my arms as I drink from you."

Uma's eyes don't glaze over in the way they usually do with most people, instead, she grins at Mal and slowly she reaches up and takes her long blue hair and bares her neck to Mal.

"You could have just asked, Bertha, no need for the dramatics."

Mal can't stop herself from raising her eyebrows at the woman she still held by the shoulders "You know about vampires, you aren't afraid." she says it deadpan the glow in her eyes fading as she realizes she really doesn't need it.

"I've got friends in every species, darling." Uma says as she continues to stare right into Mal's eyes.

She was so open for Mal her head was titled and her smile was the most genuine right now than the ones she had received from her previously, it was also the most relaxed she had seen her since they started walking together, as if Mal being a vampire suddenly made her safer than if she had been a regular human.

What was Uma up too in her regular days?

"You seem quite clam about being held by a vampire," Mal says tightening her grip on Uma's shoulders trying to draw some fear from her, but if her gaze didn't work on Uma she may just have a natural immunity. "I don't smell another vampire on you, how do you know about us?"

"I run in all types of circles, now, why don't you get what you came for so I can head home? I've had a long day." Uma says but her smile doesn't leave her face, an image of Mal sinking her teeth into Uma's neck is placed in Mal's head from Uma's thoughts.

She wants this Mal realizes, Uma isn't rushing her or trying to get away from her, simply stating she was okay with this and waiting for her bite.

Mal looked at Uma a little differently now, stared back into her dark brown eyes. Her lips were full and she had on a little makeup, maybe foundation and blush, she could see the dark circles under eyes and it seemed like she must have eaten off her lip gloss or lipstick as her lips were stained a pinkish red. She did look tired.

Mal compiled with what Uma wanted.

She turned Uma around so her back was flush against her chest, Uma's breath caught as they were pressed back together and Mal let her pale hand run along the length of Uma's neck finding her strong pulse, beating quickly under the skin Mal smiled, this wasn't what she had been expecting tonight but she didn't mind the turn of events.

Mal grinned and slowly dipped her head and took a deep breath just smelling Uma's skin. It smelled only of seawater and her anticipation.

Finally Mal let her fangs slip from their hiding space in her gums and leap into Uma's neck.

Uma tensed for only a moment, back arching as she felt a sting of pain for only a moment before the endorphins from Mal's fangs dripped into her skin. Uma moaned and her head sunk further back into Mal.

Uma's blood was glorious; warm, delicious, and like dark chocolate and sea salt. Mal couldn't help her own moan escaping her mouth. Her arm wrapped around Uma's waist under her jacket so Mal could feel how small her waist was and feel her body heat. Blood didn't usually taste this good, it didn't usually make Mal's head swim like this not unless...

Mal jerked away from Uma's neck so fast she stumbled backward, Uma started falling forward but Mal reached back out grabbing Uma around the waist and pulling her back to her body. Quickly, Mal licks at the open wounds the left on Uma's neck and watches it heal. Mal can't help licking a stripe up Uma's neck when she notices the blood dripping down it from how harshly Mal had thrashed away from her.

Uma was gasping in her arms her chest heaving like she just had the best orgasm of her life, which, by the scent of it - she had.

"You're demon kin," Mal gasps out her head swimming

Vampires couldn't get drunk off of normal substances like plants and chemicals like humans could. But, she could get intoxicated off of impure blood.

Blood from demons and demon like people.

Demon kin.

Witches.

"What are you?" But Mal had a feeling she already knew.

Uma turned so she could face Mal again and grinned at her again as she pulled herself together enough, warm fuzzy pictures filled the vampire's mind as Uma happily hummed at the endrophins still running through her bloodstream. They would wear off in a few minutes. Mal was taller than her in her dark black thigh high boots so Uma hopped up on her toes.

"A true born witch, my element is water but I can work with other things too."

Either Uma's mother or father had to be a demon, her blood was so potent that it couldn't be any other thing, Uma was clearly human but she didn't appear to be branded by a demon since she didn't have inhuman strength and the abilities of a demon who could have branded her. She seemed completely normal until Mal had tasted her blood.

Maybe that's why her thoughts came to Mal as pictures, maybe that's why she smelled of sea salt, they lived on an island and if her affinity was for water it could cover up any smells of sulfur. Did her eyes glow red when she was upset? Did she know of her heritage? 

"I... have a lot of questions..." Mal says, stumped as she stares at the girl in her arms. Why did Mal still have her arms wrapped around her?

"I'm sure I have answers, wanna go get some coffee?" Uma asks

Mal can't help the laugh that comes out of her. "Sure, why not."


	2. A Very Fun Coffee Date

Uma did not expect her night to end like that.

She had worked all day at her family's shop and restaurant and working with customers and her regulars was always fun but after a few too many hours sharing her energy with so many people she was ready to rest at home in front of her TV and stare endlessly until she fell asleep.

She was walking to the parking garage ready to sit in her car and blast the air conditioning when she noticed someone calling out to her she had been so in her own head about finding her car... she thought she left it at level three somewhere... when she heard a purple haired woman calling out to her.

They looked about the same age but Uma knew better than to underestimate someone by their looks. There were too many types of people alive and undead that used glamour to hide their true age, form, and power.

The first thing that had let her know Mal was different was that she wasn't breathing, did Mal realize she wasn't breathing? But still walking with the more confidence than Uma could even think of mustering up? Then as they got closer Mal's power began to slip around her shoulders and warm her body up. Master Vampires or vampires who had just been alive for hundreds of years could radiate their power out towards others. They could use it scare someone off, for dominance over the room, or to touch someone without touching them. Mal was using it for touching her, trying to relax Uma into being more friendly.

There were some vampires in Auradon who were into some deeply shady shit and Uma wanted no part in that and knew how to defend herself against some of the strongest vampires. Harry, her best friend, let her know very early on into their friendship how to defend herself from vampires.

Uma always had some type of sliver on her, today, it was on her favorite blue jacket. If ever needed she would use the water in the air as a handle and stab any vampire she needed too. Which is why she felt comfortable enough to walk along side Mal and laugh with her about names.

She knew who Mal was of course. She was the fucking Dragon of Auradon for gods sake! Maleficent owned HALF the town! Uma played along with Mal's idea of calling herself Bertha and walking with her. Mal was obviously looking for someone to drink or someone to fuck.

Uma wasn't going to fuck her but having a little fun with having Mal wouldn't kill her.

When Mal finally pulled Uma to the wall of the staircase and Mal had turned her vampire gaze on Uma it finally clicked what she wanted.

Uma couldn't be green eyed into submission though. Uma chooses who she gives her submission too. She knew it probably had something to do with her being a practicing witch but she liked to believe it was just her willpower.

"Wanna go get coffee?" Uma had asked because Mal was looking at her in so much shock when she tasted her blood.

Harry had told her her blood was different and it had to do with her parents. All magic came from demons and if her blood was altered like he tasted it to be she had to be the daughter of a demon. Which parent he couldn't say.

Only really old demons could reproduce, which meant her father had to be one of the most powerful beings in all of the realms. He didn't stick around long for Uma to ever meet him but every demon she came across was loyal enough to her to keep her safe but even more loyal to her father to never tell her who he was.

Uma didn't mind though she enjoyed figuring out the magic thing on her own before Harry, her vampire best friend had come into her life and then with him.

"So, how the hell do you know about vampires? Witches tend to mind their own business than bother with the likes of us." Mal says. The two had just sat down at a local twenty four hour diner, there were a few other groups of people in the establishment but nothing crazy for two in the morning on a weekend.

Uma grunts in agreement. Most of the races in the world kept to themselves, a few years ago a war almost broke out between the Ghouls and the Vampires but a woman named the Red Reaper had ended it before it had begun. With ten percent of the world's population being undead it would have killed millions with humans being the most unprotected in the crossfire.

It was safer, really, to know about the undead world but only few knew.

Uma was one of the lucky few.

She wondered if she could ever spill the beans about werewolves though. Vampires, ghouls, and demons alike didn't believe them to be real. Uma knew the truth though. She giggled.

"My best friend is a vampire," Uma tells Mal who raises an eyebrow she probably knew every vampire in town. "His name is Harry Hook, he taught me everything I know about vampire society."

"Are you his property?" Mal asks her head dipping to the side curiously.

Uma doesn't answer right away, the waitress comes by and asks for their orders. They both get black coffee and the waitress wonders off. When she's out of hearing range Uma answers. "No, he's never needed to claim me, I've been in a situation where I needed it."

Anyone was allowed to be in a vampire's line and therefore under their protection but Uma was good enough at taking care of herself where she saw the vampire world but the vampire world didn't see her.

"Does he drink from you?" Mal asks and it's a good question. Usually when a vampire drinks from you regularly it means your bound to them even if you're not technically their property his scent would also be all over Uma.

"No, he did once in the beginning when I asked him what it felt like, but never again after that."

Mal nods her head, her lips pucker out as she thinks and Uma watches her.

Mal was... very cute.

Uma couldn't stop thinking about her bite.

She knew vampires couldn't drink from her regularly without the fear of them becoming addicted to her blood, stronger versions of demon tainted blood where sold on the black market as "Red Dragon" the only drug to work on vampires but Uma wasn't really worried. She knew Mal was one of the strongest vampires in all of Auradon her power was closest to Vlad Tepesh - better known as Dracula. Harry says if anyone ever called him that to his face they would die faster than you could apologize for the slip up.

Uma knew the risk she took when she offered her neck to Mal, it could have killed her. The problem Uma wasn't afraid of dying, everyone had to go someday. In fact, Uma welcomed it with a certain amount of recklessness that scared her friend Harry to death. He wanted her live a normal life, he was sure she would live longer than the average human but when Uma had figured that out she was always pushing the limits.

"Do you know who I am, then?" Mal asks next and Uma grins again, Mal scoffs "Of course you do... and you're not afraid?"

"I figured, if you were going to kill me, either my tainted blood would be the cause or you would have done it as soon as you saw me in the parking garage." Uma shrugs "Neither happened because you're one of the strongest vamps in the world."

"And you realize I could kill you know without even touching you?" Mal says it lazily, taking a sip of her coffee but her eyes never left Uma's. Uma had a feeling she was looking for fear but Mal wouldn't find any from Uma.

The black woman nodded "Yeah, I know,"

"Can I trust you with all this information?"

"You haven't told me anything I didn't already know, Mal." Uma shrugs "If you want to threaten me you might as well tell me something that isn't know to half of the people in this town."

Mal chuckles but surprise is written all over her face "You speak very bravely for someone who knows my history."

Uma raises an eyebrow in challenge "What? That you're a super sexy, super ruthless vampire, who kills anyone who steps out against her people? I haven't hurt your people, or your ego."

Mal's eyes squint in contemplation "You are so much smarter than the average human."

"I thought we understood I'm not really all that human?"

"Touche,"

The two smirk at each other over their coffee cups

"Who's your demon parent?"

"You know demons, they're so loyal to one another they don't ever spill the beans." Uma scoffs "after awhile I stopped asking."

Mal grunted

"But my mother is human, I don't think she realized what my dad was she never said and was really surprised when I ended up with powers."

"She knows?" Mal's eyebrows raise again, most humans didn't do well with the news of the supernatural existing.

"Yeah, she thinks it's because voodoo magic runs in her bloodline."

Mal nods some more "That must also be why your blood isn't as potent as actual red dragon, drinking from you would have a normal vampire fall to their knees with lust for more but the voodoo in your blood must counteract the most of it. Do you practice?"

"No," Uma sighs "My mom wasn't raised into it so she couldn't teach me either, but ghosts tend to adore me." Uma's face darkens "You know, you guys should really speak to them more they can get so lonely when most can't see them and the ones who can ignore them!"

By You guys, she means vampires who are too self concerned with their own vampire problems to ever say hello to ghosts in need of companionship

Mal chuckles, she wasn't the first person to say that to her Uma was sure of that.

"Well tonight has been quite interesting, do you have any questions for me?"

Uma raises her eyebrows at the question. Most vampires aren't into giving their life stories to strangers - especially non vampire strangers Uma leaps at the opportunity.

"Do you really have a dungeon where you torture people?" Uma's eyes gleam with enticement as her usual grin slips back into place she leans over the table a little more and looks at Mal with wide excited eyes and Mal looks at her in bewilderment, she was probably wondering why Uma was interested in knowing about torture but Uma had seen and done things darker than even Harry had done.

"I do, yeah," she says curtly and Uma wonders if she struck a nerve.

Mal was a ruthless leader and would do anything to protect her people, or at least that's what all the stories say, Uma can't help wanting to believe them to the fullest.

"That's really brave of you, to be so cunning and ruthless to keep your people safe. I know they must admire you. OH! Do they call you princess like Vlad's people call him prince?"

"Oh gods no, I don't have a god complex like that bastard does. Nor was I ever a princess in my human life." Mal tells Uma after another sip of coffee. Uma thinks about this nodding her head side to side and tapping her fingers on the table.

"Do you take any meds? For your ADHD?" Mal questions

"Huh?" Uma says back then her mind catches up with Mal's question "Oh. I've never been diagnosed"

"Really? How was going to school for you as a child?"

"Miserable," Uma answers honestly as her entire upper body slumps as she lets go of her perfect straight posture. She had been figured out. Uma's mother adored her but she never knew how to handle Uma's hyper activity, she just figured she would grow out of it, but she never did. "It's apart of why I never went to college. I never found ways to focus if the topics went on for too long or no longer interested my short attention span."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mal says "How old are you?"

"Twenty three," Uma answers then slowly a half smirk grows on her face "How old are you?"

Mal snorts "You should never ask a lady her age,"

"What am I? A dog?" Uma huffs and Mal chuckles

"We should probably get you home, I've been out way too late tonight as it is, my people will be looking for me."

Uma's face falls as disappointment seeps through her. "I won't see you again, will I?"

Mal's face changes, Uma could tell she had some type of wall up, keeping up an air of professionalism as they spoke to one another but Uma watches as some of it slips away and turns into a more open and honest smile than she saw from Maleficent before.

"Will you miss me?" Maleficent asks

"Yeah, I think I will."

"Then I'll find you, sometime soon. Let me walk to you to your car."

Both women stand up and Mal drops a hundred dollar bill on the table Uma heads to the car and Mal places her hand at the small of Uma's back. Uma can feel the warmness of her skin through her shirt, she shivers happily and Mal notices.

They walk to her car in silence but when they make it Uma turns and smiles at Mal.

"You know, this would be a great first date story." Uma says smiling

"Who says this is a date?" Mal's says back to her and it makes Uma grin wider

"No one said this was a date, just a great first date story."

"Ahhh," Mal says and chuckles.

"Hey," Uma says her voice suddenly going a little quiet "Don't lie to me... will I really see you again?"

Mal nods and even goes as far to take Uma's hand and squeezes it "Don't doubt me, I'll find you."

Uma smiles and does something crazy, she leaps up and wraps her arms around Mal's neck. Mal makes a little oomf sound that's more from surprise than anything else, but she wraps her arms around Uma's waist and squeezes her back.

Uma let's go first "I hope to see you soon," then as quickly as she can she turns away, hops into her car and starts it up. As she drives out of the parking spot she finds herself looking into the rear view mirror at the purple haired girl until she leaps up so fast and takes off into the sky.


	3. An Incredible Dossier

When Mal returns home she goes straight into her office. She waves at her humans and nods at any staff that passes her but she is rushing to get to Evie.

Evie, her second in command and if anything were ever to happen to Mal, Evie would take over to her line and continue to care for her people even though Mal never made the choice to share her power with Evie. Evie has her own and is only a hundred years under than her.

Evie is a black blue haired vampire with the palest gleaming skin Mal has ever seen for a vampire. Evie had been so close to death when she was changed over, she had been beaten by her husband by the time Mal had found her. They were friends in the late 1800s and Mal had been feeding Evie her blood every day to heal from her wounds her husband had been inflicting in her.

Evie had been bleeding so badly that all Mal could do was hold her in her arms as she died, then opened up the artery in her neck and force Evie to drink her blood so she could be reborn as a vampire, and Evie had been hers ever since.

They were best friends and partners if anyone were to try to hurt, steal, or kill Evie they would be publicly beaten, abused, and shamed by Mal and left to live as an example of what would happen to those who dared to mess with someone close to her.

"Evie," Mal says in greeting as she opens the door the huge double doors to their office. Evie doesn't look up from her computer as she types away. Evie last project was working on her newest human's applications to college and working out the vampire feeding schedule to work with their future studies.

"Hi Mal, you were out late." Evie says warmly, her full pink lips starting up into smirk "find someone good enough to shag and drink, my dear?" Evie wasn't English but she and Mal had moved around all over the world Evie picked up mostly on English slang. Mal blames a hit man Evie was quite fond of named Bones for it.

"Actually, I need you to find a young woman for me."

Evie finally looks away from the computer her eyes glowing green as felt an intense emotion. Surprise maybe?

"Someone got away from you?" Evie questions and blood rises to her cheeks, adding some color there. Vampires can will the blood in their bodies anywhere they choose, Evie uses her abilities to blend in with human society. She was the most "modern" vampire in the house, Mal raises her eyebrows at her blush.

"Only because I let her, I ran into a demon kin witch tonight." Mal says "I drank her, and realized it, her name is Uma. Think you can find her information for me?"

"No last name?"

"Didn't get that far," Actually, Mal had just been totally distracted by Uma and her lineage to wonder about a last night.

Mal's thoughts were consumed by her. From the blueness of her hair, to the saltiness of her skin, to how sweet her blood was. She was like raspberries covered in chocolate, sharp but sweet.

Mal licked her lips, Evie tracked the movement.

Evie knew not to push Mal into giving her information she wasn't willing to give, and Mal also knew there was never a point into lying to Evie because they had been together for almost more than three hundred years.

"Uma also has grave magic in her blood, but i don't believe she practices. Look for those users when looking into her bloodline whenever you're finished with your current project."

"I'll get right on it." Evie says she looks Mal up down and Mal is sure of how she looks.

Her face will be flushed and pink from being freshly fed, even though her body temperature will remain the same, being a fire starter meant Mal's body temperature was warmer than the average human. Mal found herself biting her bottom lip and bouncing on the balls of her feet, her small and slight reaction to the drug effect in Uma's blood. She felt a little less than buzzed but not completely sober.

Evie noticed it all.

Evie had complete loyalty to Mal, she had saved her from the moment they met. Mal had noticed the bruises on Evie's skin and healed her then made Evie forget but when Mal followed her home she realized their had been no point when her husband just beat her again for not having a meal for him ready and over the fact she would not make love to him. From then Mal continued to see her and feed Evie her blood until she died.

It made Mal realize she should always do more, be more for others who needed it. So after the change begun in Evie she had taken her husband and given Evie a choice.

She could drink him to death, let Mal kill him, or she could green eye him into doing worse to himself.

Evie was not a heartless woman, but instead a ruthless one a lot like Mal.

Evie asked Mal to keep him alive in her dungeon while Evie got over her initial blood craze which usually lasted the first to second month of the average vampire's change and then Evie set out to torture him every day.

She broke every bone in his body, one by one, give him just enough blood to live and keep Consciousness then would start the process over again. Evie let him feel every single pain he had inflicted on her and more. She would drink his blood, give him just enough pleasure to let his Guard down and then break his back.

Mal had never been prouder of one of her people.

Evie and Mal had been inseparable ever since.

The Dragon and the Heart is what they were called when side by side in vampire society. Evie had a look and feel of innocence that made her seem softer than Mal, while Mal would rather kill anyone who dared to approach them in a disrespectful manner. Together they were Strategy, brawns, and brains. Along with their supernatural beauty they were the most powerful female vampires in Auradon.

Mal smirked back at Evie, proud of the woman she sired and wondered very briefly if Evie and Uma would get along. She left the room before Evie could question her smiles any further.

***

Three hours later the dossier lands on Mal's bed. Mal was staring out her window across from her four poster bed staring at the sunrise. Mal had long passed the urge to pass out while the sun was out but she did feel the pull of tiredness slipping around her.

She turns to Evie who is grinning at her like Mal is the moon.

"Uma Majestic Devereaux" Evie says breathlessly. "You don't even know who you're dealing with."

"Any relationship to our favorite voodoo queen in Louisiana?" Mal asks as she walks over to her bed and grabs the thick dossier, opening up to the front page.

Evie frowns "her bloodline is Murky... to say the least. It's a possibility."

They shared a name, it was possible. Or it could be an offering of good faith to the voodoo queen.

Uma was the daughter of Ursula, a 55 year old woman who moved from New Orleans to Auradon city when she was sixteen she worked in a flower shop on the weekends and ran a seafood restaurant that her daughter appeared to manage full time.

"The flower shop is a front. She's a practicing witch."

Mal's eyebrows go up Uma must not have any idea about this. She didn't appear to be lying to Mal in the coffee shop, in fact she seemed excited to have someone new to talk about her heritage with.

Mal flipped through the dossier until she found her home address, Uma lived alone but it was noted in that a male vampire went in and out of her house as he pleased. Must be Harry she spoke up so fondly.

Her apartment was on the rougher side of Auradon, right out of the city and close to the water. Mal knew Uma could take care of herself even though she had never seen her practice her magic.

Uma's phone records had her placing out calls to a few different numbers every day. Probably any close friends she has and her mother.

"Her home smells of sulfur," Evie says with a little bit of a grunt. Demons and vampires tended to stay away from one another. Demons were incredibly loyal to their own but spent their time stealing souls from humans who didn't know any better and trying to start wars between the races.

"She's demon kin" Mal says deadpan.

Evie makes a soft grunt sound again, showing off her displeasure. "No, as in demons have been in her home recently."

"Evie you went inside?" Mal questions "if you left anything there she could spell into into a pretzel."

Evie laughs "oh I bet she could, but don't worry i was careful. I went in because she has some serious plants growing inside, i wanted to see if they were for magic or for looks. She has them right at her window"

"Are they for magic?"

"Absolutely." Evie hums "she seems to be very interesting... when will you see her again?"

Now Mal chuckles Evie was just intense as her, her twin flame. "Soon, she wants to see me soon." 

"Good, hopefully we get to keep this one."

Mal's smile falters just a smidge but it happens so quickly she hope Evie doesn't notice - but yeah, she hopes she can keep this one too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is so short, to make up for it I'm updating twice this week!


	4. A Blazing Introduction

Uma was working as a waitress in her mother's restaurant one of her staff had called off abruptly so Uma had to leave her office and work on the floor. She didn't mind though, she had finished ordering the seafood they needed for next week and sent the order out to Gil, her favorite fisherman and had made sure payroll would be sent out on time. She would have been done for the day and be headed home to an empty house. Instead she just called Harry and asked him to keep her company.

He was seated at the bar and grinning mischievously at Uma as she poured coffee for her table. She stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

Harry looked stunning today, his eyeliner was placed messily as usual around his striking blue eyes. His blush was placed on his cheeks, nose, and up into his hairline in a warm red shade, and his button up peach shirt was opened up three buttons down to show off his chest hair. Harry bit at the open space between them and Uma laughed.

Harry was a wild soul, only a few hundred years old but was as modern and updated as Uma. They didn't seem like a matching pair on paper but when he found Uma fighting to the death against a masterless vampire who had the upper hand he had come to her aid and they had been attached at the hip ever since.

Harry didn't have anyone before Uma, he stuck to himself after his sire, the vampire who changed him had been murdered. He was technically fair game to any vamp that tried to challenge him since his enemies would have no vampire master to face but Harry was doing well enough on his own.

Uma and Harry spent most of their free time together, watching movies, and sparing. Harry liked to see if he could win in a fight against Uma's magic while Uma liked to see if she could win against Harry without it.

Harry and Uma both weren't afraid of pain or consequences and were ruthless when sparing with each other. Most of the time Uma wouldn't even take his blood to heal her wounds, she wanted to see if she continue to fight while being heavily wounded. Then found a way to heal herself with fresh water and her magic.

Uma could always feel the water in the air, where the closest large body of water was, and how to use to her benefit. It was like a compass, constantly pulling her in the direction of large bodies of water.

Uma wanted to find more mages and true born witches but they never seemed to find her like demons did.

Uma wondered about her demon parent and why they didn't stick around to see her but always sent demons her way when she was in trouble.

Once, Harry had beaten up her to the point she was limping for about a week and a demon knocked on her door, asked for permission to enter her residence since demons cannot enter someone's home without it and demanded to know who dared to put hands on her. She explained the situation to the demon (who never gave his name) and he nodded and blinked away.

Demons possessed a power Uma had decided to call "Blinking" where they would be in one place and in the next moment completely out of sight. If Uma closed her eyes at the wrong time she would think they had never been their in the first place.

Uma decided to name him Jay, and when she told him that the next time he saw her his eyes glowed the famous demon red before going back to a duller version of the same color. Uma wondered if he ever used colored contacts to appear more human, but the smell of sulfur always would give him away to anyone who knew about the supernatural world. He didn't seem bothered by the name and answered to it when she called for him.

Demons were always listening.

Why did her father send him to her? Was he supposed to be her personal body Guard? Or friend? Or teacher? Did Uma have demon abilities she hadn't touched yet?

Uma has never been in a situation where she was so close to death where she really worried about what would happen after the fact. Harry said if she died too soon he would bring her back, she had to beg him not too.

Uma wondered what would happen to her after death.

She had such a mixed heritage she wondered if she would instantly become a ghost. They flocked to her and would come if she called, a lot like demons. Would she become a demon? Full fledged? Or just.... be dead?

"Uma, you've been staring down at the coffee cup for two minutes... where did your brain go?" Harry asks her, loudly enough to pull Uma out of her thoughts and look at him. His Scottish accent always had a way of grounding Uma into the present. When Uma looks at him he has a half smirk on his face but she can see the concern in his eyes.

"Just thinking about my heritage. I wish I knew more." Uma says "Let me get this to table four" She moves around the bar and walks to her table, dropping it off and smiling at her customer before coming back to stand in front of Harry who was now staring wide eyed at the woman sitting right next to him.

"Mal," Uma says breathlessly and her heart immediately begins to race. It had been four days since she saw Mal last and really thought she wouldn't see her again, but here she was staring down Harry as he gaped at her.

"Wait did you use your super speed to get in here? Someone could have noticed!" Uma tells her

Finally Mal turns away from Harry (who was still gaping at her) and looks at Uma with eyebrows raise "Why do you constantly feel the need to check me? Do you like putting me in my place?" Mal is staring into Uma's eyes as they begin to glow that vampire green but there's also a look of curiosity on her face.

"I don't really have a filter," Uma answers honestly she puts her hands on her waist "do you hate it?"

"No, i enjoy it, honestly." Mal answers her and Uma breath catches.

"I'm sorry, what the hell?" Harry blurts out and both girls turn to look at him.

"Harry, right? I'm Dragon." Mal says and nods her head at Harry who continues to gape at her (it looked like there was no ending in sight for that)

"I know who you bloody are!" Harry tells her his Scottish accent thickening in his excitement. Uma knew if his heart could still beat it would be pounding right now.

Everyone knew Mal was the biggest, baddest, vampire in all of Auradon City. They didn't live under a rock so for her to show herself in front of them so open, relaxed, and charming the two of them this had to be something interesting.

Harry swings on Uma, turning so fast Uma hears something in his neck snap and then heal just as quickly. "You two KNOW each other?"

"Oh my god, Harry, I totally spaced."

Uma gave him a quick retelling of how she met Mal (leaving out the incredible orgasm she had from Mal drinking her blood, but he could probably smell it when her scent changed) and Mal smirked the whole time, obviously pleased with Uma's reaction.

"Lucifer's bloody balls." Harry says

Mal nods

Uma grins. "I know right,"

"When's your shift over, Uma?" Mal asks her

"Whenever you want it to be," Uma answers back quickly, and honestly. Mal grins at her.

"What a good girl," Mal tells Uma

Uma wants to melt to the floor.

Harry coughs.

Uma must have some scent wafting off her he was not okay with smelling.

"Well," he says, standing up. "You no longer need my company, I will leave you too it." He gets up to leave, leaning over and kissing Uma's forehead affectionately. One thing about vampires is that they were very territorial about the people they loved. Even though Uma wasn't Harry's property, they were best friends. He nodded down at Mal where she sat. "Please keep her safe if need be."

Mal nods in response. Uma knew something very vampy was happening in front of her but she couldn't decide what it meant. She would ask Harry another time.

They watched him walk out of the restaurant and then turned to one another.

"I was hoping we could spend some time together, today. Do you have any calls you need to make, let anyone know you'll be unavailable for the rest of the day?" Mal asks her, it was clear that Uma wanted to go with Mal so she didn't need to ask her. Uma would go anywhere with her. Uma nods her head.

"Let me let my mother know I'm leaving for the day and see if my waitresses need me to call another team member in. Give me maybe ten minutes? Do you want me to get you anything while you wait, a coffee or something?"

"Hmmm, give me a coffee and I'll wait right here for you."

Uma nods, pours her a cup then runs to back to see her staff.

***

The pair leaves about twelve minutes later. Mal has her hand on the middle of Uma's back and Uma can not stop blushing. She thinks about the powerful woman next to her, walking with her, leading her to places unknown and her whole face warms with excitement.

The two girls walk to a huge park, full of bushes with bright flowers Uma wanted to stop and pick them but Mal kept her hand on her back walked her further down the stone path until they reach a bench covered in vines. Mal leads Uma to sit down on one side and Mal sits across from her.

"I'll let you know now I looked into your family." Mal says and Uma's face scrunches.

"Why?"

"To know who I met and had captivated my thoughts ever since." Mal shrugs "Does that make you uncomfortable?" Mal questions with a raised eyebrow, like she was waiting for Uma to blow up on her.

"I'm more confused how I've been on your mind this whole time." Uma responds, had Mal been thinking about her the way she had been thinking about Mal? "Did you find out anything interesting?"

Mal looks away for just a moment, tucking her purple locks out of her face "I couldn't find out who your demon parent was if that's what you mean. Did you know your mother sells voodoo charms and spells inside her flower shop?"

"What?" Uma asks eyes widening "can you repeat that?"

Mal begins to repeat herself as asked but Uma only cuts her off halfway through the retelling.

"She never told me that! Why would she keep that from me?"

"Voodoo is a dangerous magic she doesn't want you to play with I'm sure," Mal shrugs again, clearly not worried about it like Uma was.

"I'm the daughter, of a demon!" She snaps back. "You're telling me she could have been teaching me magic this whole time, but I've had to figure it out on my own?"

Mal shrugs again but doesn't say anything, she lets Uma deal with it on her own but watches her intently.

"Oh we are definitely going to speak about this later." Uma rambles picking at the skin inside her arm, pinching it. Mal watches and makes a mental note of that, but doesn't say anything.

"What else?" Uma asks when she finally stops hyper focusing on her mom's betrayal.

"Demons are inside your home," Mal says

Uma nods "I named him Jay."

This time Mal gives her a confused look and Uma shrugs in return.

"He never tells me anything, so I gave him a name. I think he works for my dad, but you know demons. Loyal to a fault."

"And are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Loyal to a fault?"

Uma stops, she thinks about the question before answering. "As long as I get to choose who my loyalty is too, I don't think I could ever be at fault when it comes to being loyal and a good friend."

Mal just stares at Uma for so long she wonders if she had said something wrong but slowly Mal begins to smile softly at her.

"I would like to see your magic, if you please." Mal says standing up, Uma stands with her.

"Here? In public?"

"I own this park, it's taken care of by my people. It's private, you're safe to be yourself here."

Uma warms at her words, another place to practice magic? One in the open and surrounded by beautiful plant life? What more could she want?

"What do you want to see?" Uma asks

"Let's start simple, a glamour spell." Mal says. Glamour was simple magic any mage could handle in the beginning, but it could become more difficult when you need to get the details of changing your appearance. Like adding freckles, makeup, a heartbeat or taking one away.

Uma nods and closes her eyes.

The thing about non water based magic is that it came harder to Uma and made her have to focus more. But she doesn't mind and uses her mind to glamour herself into an exact replica of Harry.

"So, you don't need any potion? Or brew?"

"I haven't needed those things since I was a child," Uma says back smirking proud of herself and her growth. Uma walks around with her new height to a small group of violets growing "These need more water," she says her voice also glamoured to Harry's Scottish accent. She flicks her fingers to the ground with the intention of grabbing the dew from the grass and forming some of it into a bubble, she moves her fingers again taking the bubble and placing it on the violets. Uma imagines they thank her for her service.

"That... was powerful magic, do you realize that?" Mal questions

"Not really, it's second nature to me. It doesn't even take much thinking. Glamour is harder for me. Anything that isn't elemental."

"Can you manipulate the air, earth, and fire as well?"

"I'm not good with fire, she doesn't listen to me much. Air and I work well together, and I think earth does a fine job without me messing with her." Uma chuckles remembering when after watching Avatar and the Legend of Korra she tried to "earth bend" as a kid. It didn't really work out well for her.

When Uma turns back to Mal, she watches as Mal's hands burst into flames and she gasps walking towards her. The flames are bright and blue, licking up her arms.

"The rumors are true..." Uma whispers as she walks closer, a hand moving out closer to feel the heat of the flames licking Mal's skin "they truly don't hurt you?"

"No, i control them, they listen to me like water listens to you." Mal tells her confidently

"Wicked," Uma whispers then reaches out her hand above the flames and the heat touches her Uma can feel the idea of letting the flames burn her hands taking over, and Mal must notice it too. The flames disappear back under Mal's skin and she looks at Uma as if to say "Don't even think about it," and Uma can't help but grin and laugh about being caught and now she looks up into Mal's eyes and Mal grins in return.

"Come to my castle with me,"

"Absolutely."


	5. A Show Off

Mal might have been boosting just a little... okay, maybe a lot. No one had ever been as interesting to Mal as Uma has been for the past four days. The Dragon made sure to spend a few days not rushing to see Uma again and still could not hold out any longer than a week. She kept thinking about her eyes, her smile, her blood, and her bloodline.

It wasn't really a big deal when demon and supernatural creatures had children if they stayed hidden, in fact, it was much easier for demon kin since they were mostly witches and if they never made the change to vampire - they were not trapped under the vampire council's laws against being a magic user.

The Law Guardian's had once been a good thing once. The highest reigning law makers over Cain's children - that use to keep vampires safe but as time went on it became more about killing anyone who was different. Anyone who used magic, anyone who stepped out of line. Maleficent wasn't above the law, but simply chose to ignore it. Who was going to tell on her?

She could think of one person... but pushed her face from her mind. She could talk that over with Evie after Uma visited her castle.

"Wait, you want us to fly there?" Uma gasps, even taking a step back from Mal in surprise. They were still in Mal's garden her people were close by watching, listening, but not interfering. She had told them briefly that she would be visiting today with a magic powerful magic user and not to step in even if something goes wrong without Mal's permission. She didn't think Uma would harm her but she had to be sure testing her by inviting her to her castle was the best way to know for sure.

"I didn't bring a car service, Uma," Mal says smirking at her.

"I don't really like being in the air, I was in a plane once and no one told me they were loud and I got a really bad headache and there was so much noise and" Uma stops abruptly and shakes her head as if remembering being on a plane gave her another sensory overload, Mal watches, gives her time to process and finally Uma sighs and looks back at her "Can we just wait for a car service? Please?" 

"Flying with me will be different, I promise you," Mal says and reaches a hand out to Uma she keeps her expression neutral as if Uma decided to turn her down it wouldn't bother her as much as she knew it would. This was about building trust, getting to know each other, Mal could do this. "Do you trust me?"

Uma raises her eyebrows incredulously and surprisingly scoffs at Mal and rolls her eyes, but she places her warm hand in Mal's "Okay Aladdin,"

Mal... did not understand that reference, but she knew there was one in there. She would let it go for now, and tell Evie about it after she flew Uma home.

Mal pulls Uma close to her body, so close she wraps her arm around Uma's waist and keeps her other hand wrapped in Uma's. It was smaller than her's and Mal gave it a squeeze. "There's going to be a lot of noise when we take off, we will be moving pretty fast, and it's going to scare you. When we reach enough altitude I will slow down and it'll be like floating with a nice breeze. You have nothing to fear, I will not drop you or let you come to harm. Do you understand?"

Mal needs verbal conformation, Uma thoughts are just straight red question marks bouncing through her head and her eyes are doing that thing where she's looking at Mal like she's the dumbest creature she ever met, but her scent is waves of fear and excitement. Mal doesn't really know which one to believe.

"Uma, look at me." Mal says firmly, but smoothly she pushes her long blue hair from her face and behind her ear so she can have a better look at her dark brown eyes "Is this okay?"

Uma's breath catches, Mal can decide from what, from how close they are, her fear, or how Mal is looking at her. Uma begins to smile though and presses her body even closer to Mal's. "Yes," she says finally, "This is fine, I... consent to this,"

That makes Mal chuckle and pull her even closer, so close she presses her mouth and nose against Uma's hair she even takes a wiff to get more of her scent all over Mal. She never liked the sea but if the sea can bring her a woman like Uma she will have to visit more often.

With that thought, they leap into the sky.

Uma screams and practically climbs up Mal, wraps her legs around her Mal's waist, and clutches her head so tightly Mal can't see for a few moments.

Mal bursts into laughter, pure unsaturated laughter. She had told Uma exactly how this was going to go! Still she screams! Mal was so lucky she did this in her private park versus somewhere public because this would have been so obvious and she would have the vampire council on her tail in a matter of hours. Something about knowing that fact made it all the more fun.

Mal flew up a little higher than necessary just to hold Uma a little longer, she had stopped screaming a moment ago but her eyes were screwed shut and her thighs were shaking as much as they were right against Mal.

"Honey," Mal says Honey? Where had that come from? "You can open your eyes now, we're not even moving anymore, get adjusted to the height, let me know when you ears stop popping, okay? Then we'll move again."

"My ears are hurting... just like the plane," Uma groans "I hate you," she mumbles

"No you don't" Mal says back and chuckles, this might not be new for Uma but it was for Mal when was the last time someone felt naturally so comfortable with her? Not someone who feared her or wanted something from her. Just was enjoying her company because they liked her?

It was obvious Uma naturally got along with everyone, she had seen her working as a waitress and having conversations with every table and her staff, she had the type of personality that bended and moved to get along with whoever was talking to her, she put everyone else at ease she spoke too. Mal rarely met people who were that genuine and it made her feel something towards Uma she hadn't felt in at least three hundred years.

"Okay, I think I'm ready now," Uma says and opens her eyes to look into Mal's green ones. Uma's eyes loom over Mal's entire face, and her mind just sending out Mal's own face back to her and Uma smiles. "You're really pretty," she says softly and Mal grins back at her.

"Thank you, Uma," Mal takes an unnecessary breath and shakes her head "Now, let's fly."

***

They land past the huge gate in front of her castle and in the wide driveway, white stone under their feet and forty-five acres of land and house in front of them.

"Oh my gods," Uma says "it's fucking huge,"

Mal scoffs "I think that's the first time I've heard you swear."

"I usually leave the swearing to Harry," Uma says almost robotically, like she says the same phrase all the time. She stares up at Mal's home and Mal tries to see it through Uma's eyes, as a newcomer.

The first thing Mal looked at was all the glass walls, you can look directly into the house. Most would find that annoying but most of her vampires slept during the day and were up at night, and her humans could roam her castle throughout the day if they chose too. Mal could even see Evie, walking past her office on the third floor that was private to her and Evie only. She moved past that to the black balconies on both sides of the house with chairs to sit in and tables so if anyone wanted to spend time in the moonlight they could. The warm glow that radiated off the white walls from the lanterns made especially for vampires so they wouldn't hurt their eyes. It really was a beautiful home.

"Let's head inside shall we?" Mal asks putting her hand to Uma's back again, Uma jumped as if she hadn't been listening but then she understands what Mal asks her, nods, and then begins walking towards the house.

"It's so modern," Uma says in awe.

"I can only be compared to Vlad Tepesh so many times before I start to separate my looks from his, why do you think my hair isn't a natural color?"

"I thought it was because when you were deep at war with your enemy Jane, you hid in the forest around her campsite and put blueberries in your blonde hair to stain it purple along with your face and to make yourself less noticeable to the eye and then attacked and killed her when Dawn rose and you saved twenty five of your people she held as captives."

"You've done your homework," is the first thing Mal says, she's correct. Jane had been one of her first of enemies that kidnapped her people and in retaliation Mal had brought Jane and her people to her knees. "But I didn't kill her there, I brought her back to my castle and publicly beheaded her in front of her people and mine so no one would dare to cross me again."

Surprisingly, heat and arousal dripped off of Uma beside her, Mal turned her head to look at her and Uma was nodding her head at Mal eyes wide.

"Wicked," she says quietly

Uma... was darker than Mal originally thought.

What did she expect from the daughter of a demon, honestly?

Mal smiled back at her.

They entered the castle to find Carlos waiting by the door with a huge smile on his face.

"Hello Mal, both myself and Chad are available if you need to feed," Carlos says, he's a sweet boy, a human that Mal had picked off the corner of a street. He had been selling himself for drugs but she offered him a better life as a part of her line, got him into rehab and eventually back into school to get his diploma. Now he was about Uma's age and becoming an architect. Still though he always felt the need to go the extra mile with Mal to let him know how thankful he was, he wanted to stay in her castle forever but Mal already had a fund for him to get his own place once he graduated college and found a full time job.

"Thank you Carlos, but I'm fine," She tells him warmly then turns her body slightly to Uma "Uma, this is Carlos, he lives here as a feeder to my vampires. He is a nice boy and a nicer friend. Would you like to show Uma around Carlos?"

Carlos gasps "I would love too! Please come with me!"

Uma turns to Mal with an expression that seems to scream 'You're leaving me?'

Mal smiles at her and places a hand on her shoulder "I'll only be gone a few moments, Carlos will take good care of you, make sure to stop her by the kitchen and get something to eat. I have to run to my business partner, Evie and update her on a few things but I will return to you."

Uma pouts for just a moment before nodding "Tell the Heart I say hello, and I'll see you soon." then she turns to Carlos and they begin to walk away together, Carlos already going on and on about the castle, the staff, and his friends. Uma will like him a lot, Mal is sure of it.

When they are far enough away, Mal takes off towards the direction of her office and practically runs into Evie who seemed to be trying her best to reach her as well.

"I believe I was being followed home." Mal says

Evie nods "She left you note." 

Does Maleficent Bertha finally have a new play thing, after all these years? Well color me blind, I'll have to come by and visit the little duckling... see you soon -A


	6. A Warm Day of Training

Carlos was so busy talking at Uma he didn't realize she was having trouble keeping up. He seemed so excited to have someone new to talk to he wasn't noticing her silence. Uma was watching everything around them though, she was looking at the warm decor of the house, even though it was so modern on the outside the inside was warm and cozy and reminded Uma of a cottage in the woods. It was all warm wood and gold walls with splashes of red accents here and there.

There was laughter coming from one of the rooms Carlos and Uma walked passed. Humans and Vampires alike making jokes and talking with one another. Here in Mal's home it seemed there was no vampire society hierarchy where the vampires believed they were above the humans and only used them as their feeding banks. Everyone here seemed friendly.

Carlos stops them in the kitchen, there was a huge dark wood table along the wall of glass where a few humans were sitting and talking with one another while a vampire wearing the classic apron that said "Kiss the Cook!"

"So!" Carlos bellows, getting the attention of everyone in the kitchen "Everyone this is Uma, she's a special guest of Mal's. I don't know how long she's staying so please do your best to make her feel welcomed."

Everyone smiled and waved at Uma and one girl even "Ooooooou"ed at her.

She was an Asian girl with long brown hair in tight spiral curls jumped up from the table in front of Uma, she stuck her hand out for Uma to shake. "I'm Lonnie," she says "and Mal never has guests of her own. What makes you so special?"

The question would seem a little aggressive if her smile wasn't so playful, Uma watched Carlos' body language to see if this is someone she should be afraid of but he stayed just a warm and happy as before.

"I guess I'm the most interesting person she's met so far. How long have you been here?" Uma asked, keeping her voice light as Lonnie continued to smile at her. She didn't smile back.

"Four years," she hums she's about to start speaking again with someone else grabs Uma's attention.

"Miss," the voice says a thick accent coating the words, Uma turns towards the voice and stares into the chef's glowing green eyes. "can I prepare anything for you to eat?"

At the mention of food Uma's stomach growls "Actually, that would be amazing. Do you have any seafood?"

The chef nods "I just cut up some lobster and some crab is in the fridge."

Uma's face glows with appreciation "Can you throw that into an a creamy Alfredo pasta for me? If you have those ingredients."

The chef nods "Of course, my name is Clare, call for me if you need me. Any time." Clare turns away from Uma and to the cupboards above her head, ending the conversation.

"Clare's the best, once she gets to know you she can tell what you're going to want to eat before you even know what you want yourself." Carlos takes Uma's arm and leads her to the kitchen table where they both sit and join the conversation with the other humans. Uma listens along and even joins in a few times but her mind wonders back to Mal and if she's okay. They had been together for only a few hours and Uma was already missing her warm presence beside her.

Almost as if Mal could hear her thoughts she walked into the room.

"Uma, would you mind if I borrowed you from my people?" Suddnely Mal was at the back of her chair her hand coming down on Uma's shoulder. Uma smiled broadly up at Mal and nodded and stood up.

"It was nice meeting all of you," Uma said, but they were nameless faces and Mal was the only person she wanted to focus on right now. Mal gave her a closed mouth smile and then wrapped her arm around Uma's waist pulling her away from the other humans and out of the kitchen.

"Clare will bring your food to us when it's finished, do you mind coming to the gym with me?"

"I'd love too," Uma says and Mal walks them down a long hallway, as it gets later into the day the hallways get darker making it a little harder for Uma to see at night. Uma figured it was easier for vampires to see without harsh light but it made it harder for her to see without the usual lighting. Uma moved her body closer to Mal's so they were constantly brushing.

"I won't let you run into anything Uma," Mal says with a little chuckle "In fact I can turn on more lights if you wish."

"No," Uma says "don't make yourself uncomfortable for me, I can adjust just give me a couple of moments... I'm really good at adjusting."

Uma and Mal reached the last door at the end of the hallway but when the door opened it wasn't really a gym at all. It was just a huge empty room with no equipment, just mats all over the floor and... an entire wall full of sliver weapons.

"Uma, do you know how to kill a vampire?"

"Sliver twisted through the heart or decapitation."

"A ghoul?"

"Decapitation."

"A demon?"

"Demon bone through the eyes."

"Do you have any demon bone?"

"No,"

"Do you have any sliver?"

"Yes,"

"A sword?"

"No,"

Mal makes a noise with the back of her throat, a sound of displeasure.

"I can use my elemental magic to create something strong enough to decapitate a ghoul." Uma says in response, defending her choice I'm not having a sword. "And Harry makes me keep sliver in my clothes," Uma grabs at her jacket and points at the sliver studs. "Theses aren't just a fashion statement."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Mal says and then lunges at Uma.

Uma yelps but then her muscle memory takes over. She grabs at Mal under arms and pushes her body futher up while Uma goes down. She tosses Mal back behind her and she drops to ground, rolls and pulls out one of her small sliver stakes. She turns back towards where she threw Mal and looks around, looks up.

She finds Mal floating up in the air. "Good, you have good reflexes, even though you got scared you got my teeth away from your neck." Mal's eyes begin to glow that fluorescent vampire green and Uma wonders if she's also seeing pride in those eyes. "Let's see what else you've got." Mal flies at her again and this time Uma lets her, as she flies close enough to Uma that she's in arms reach, Uma takes her sliver stake and drags it down the middle of Mal's body. From the top of her neck down to the waist of her jeans.

Mal gasps in pain before shooting her body away from Uma's "Why didn't you just stab me then?" Slowly Mal's wounds start to heal. Sliver was the only thing to truly hurt a vampire, vampires didn't have the ability to go into shock like humans did so when a vampire was sliced with sliver it was instant pain that made them feel like they're skin was burning open as well as being ripped apart.

"If you were a lesser vampire that would let you know that I'm not helpless and that I have a weapon to kill you. A lesser vampire would run after that. You on the other hand aren't tired enough to stay still enough for me to stab and twist." Uma says, she hasn't broken a sweat yet. This was playful for her.

Harry goes harder on her than Mal is going right now. She's trying to map out Uma's skills and how much protection combat she has. Which was smart.

They both knew Mal could just kill Uma if she wanted. Mal had already touched her and one touch was enough for Mal, The Dragon. If Mal touched a person once she could use her fire starting skills to rip off the head of anyone in her sight. Uma wasn't exactly sure how it worked but she knew that if Mal actually wanted her dead she would be dead already. Five times over.

Harry had explained pyrokinetic powers to Uma once before. He says the flames start at their hands, radiate up their arms, and sometimes can take over their entire body as the person they flame burns from the inside out and their head pops right off their body. Harry had seen it once in a duel between a vampire named Bones and another named Gregor.

When Mal's skin is completely healed she speaks again "But for an old vampire like me, that just makes me mad."

Mal moves so fast she's just a blur in Uma's eyes and she yelps as shes lifted up from the group and flown up to the ceiling.

"I HATE FLYING!" Uma bellows and just as quickly as Mal grabbed her and took her into the sky she locates water. She can feel it sitting in a water bottle down on the floor and she wills the water to move past the unopened top and to her. Uma growls as it breaks the seal and rushes to her open hand it dances around her arm as she flings the water into Mal's face.

This time it's Mal who screams as the water splashes against her face with the force of Uma's anger, it whips her hair back and her face goes red with the force of it. Her hold on Uma slips.

Uma plummets back towards the ground moving so fast her hair flies around her face. Uma looks for anything to slow down her speed but finds nothing. She turns her body so she starts falling head first, she puts her arms out and when they touch the ground she rolls. The crash landing isn't perfect, there's some serious pain shooting up Uma's right wrist but she bounces up and looks for Mal.

She stands on the ground a few feet away with a two swords in her hand. "Think you can go some more?"

Uma grins wickedly "Baby, I can go all night."

Mal tosses her a sword. It's heavier than Uma anticipated but she still catches it even as her body sinks with it's weight. She gets just enough time to right herself before Mal is on her again clanking their swords together so hard the sound radiates between Uma's temples as she uses Mal's weight and force against her, slipping down and moving backwards away from Mal's drawn sword and as Mal starts to slip forward Uma swings her body around and moves behind Mal slamming the sword deep into Mal's chest, directly under her heart.

Mal gasps in a ragged breath, Uma can tell she hadn't been expecting that.

Uma takes her own deep breath and rams the sword in, impaling Maleficent. She brings herself to the side of Mal so her breath can dance along Mal's ear.

"I think I won," she says

"You missed my heart, darling," Mal says, even impaled Uma can still hear her teasing tone.

"Only because I wanted too." Uma twists the sword and Mal groans "If I decided too, you would be dead right now."

"Only because I didn't use fire,"

"Only, only, only," Uma hums "I know what you're doing. You're trying to get a rating on my power. I may be human... or human adjacent but Harry has taught me well. I can hold my own against a vampire."

"He's done a good job with you," Mal hums

Uma moves away from Mal's ear and uses her left leg to kick Mal off her sword. Uma laughs as she takes it and licks at some of Mal's blood healing her now burning wrist. Uma didn't dislike the taste of vampire blood like human's did she figured that had something to do with her heritage as well.

"Again?" She questions when Mal is done healing.

"I'll best you, just you wait."

And then, another attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter so far, what's yours?


	7. A Secret Wish

Evie walks in on Mal on top of Uma, her hands held up above her head and all of Mal's weight pressed down into Uma's middle. Mal heard her come in but she still couldn't stop herself from continuing her flirting with Uma.

"I should've known you would be a bottom,"

"I am not a bottom!" Uma yells back in her face as she tries to push Mal's weight up off her.

"Bottom!" Mal yells back at her and squeezes down a little harder on her wrists and presses her body weight into Uma even more and when Uma's eyes flutter just a smidge Mal grins "A bottom, and submissive."

"Shut up," Uma snaps up at her "You would like me that way wouldn't you? Like me under you like with less clothes... Oh I can see it in your eyes, you want me Mal, it's okay, you can say it."

Uma keeps going on and on about how she knows Mal would want her what she would whisper in her ear and Mal should've known better when she relaxed just a little, Uma flipped the two over and Mal had her head slammed into the mats and suddenly Uma was above her.

"HA! Take that master vampire!"

"Maleficent," Evie said finally.

Uma's head swung from looking down at Mal and over toward the door to the gym, she hadn't heard Evie come in apparently. Mal took her opportunity and flipped them over again, but Mal was kind enough to grab Uma's head and stop it from slamming into the mats.

"What is it, Evie?" Mal's voice comes out a little harsher than she expected but didn't Evie see she was in the middle of something? Something very fun, exciting, and sexy?

"You two have been at this for hours and I can't get an introduction? If I don't stop you two now I have a feeling you'll never stop." Evie flips her black blue hair behind her shoulder and grins wickedly "Besides, I'm sure Uma needs to get back home to whatever it is she does when you're not on top of her."

Mal chuckles "Fine," she gets up and then reaches a hand out to Uma, who takes it and is swiftly pulled up by the master vampire. Uma doesn't let go though, instead twines their fingers together.

Sparring had never been something so... erotic before? It changed from seeing how much each of them can take and instead a dance, into flirting, into... more. When was the last time Mal had more?

There was something about Uma, something about the way she smelled and how she looked into Mal's eyes like she didn't have any fear in the world. It was so trusting from someone who wasn't a vampire, from someone who wasn't a master. Mal could stab Uma right now and her eyes wouldn't change, Uma would look for an explanation and forgive Mal. She can tell that just by looking into Uma's eyes. How could trust grow from something as little as sparring? It was suddenly as if they were sharing secrets.

Mal even wasn't sure when their sparring turned into flirting, she really wasn't. Was it when Mal had finally outwitted Uma and gotten to bite into her neck? She didn't draw blood this time, just nicked her enough to know if she had been anyone else she would have been killed. Uma had responded with a moan and her back arching, Mal hadn't expected that, but Uma had just grinned and went back to sparring... Or was it when Uma had thrown Mal up against the wall with water and frozen it over so she couldn't move? Uma had gotten in her face and told Mal how cute she was when she couldn't move. When Uma had released her they ended up in a wrestling match, body pressed against body, lips touching naked skin. Mal's shirt had been ripped away pretty early on. Uma had thrown off her jacket and lost her shirt shortly after.

They ended up just in their pants and bras and neither girl seemed to mind. They were stealing glances at one another whenever they had been "killed" they both knew it. It made it more fun.

Mal had eventually told Uma that she didn't get into sparring matches often, she never really needed to fight. When realize she was pyrokinetic she had stopped learning how to fight all together, if she needed to kill someone all she needed was to touch them once and then she could blow their head off. Uma had condemned her for that, said Mal needed to pick up on multiple kinds of fighting, why show your best trick in the very beginning? So even though Mal was a master vampire, Uma was kicking her ass... Mal didn't mind though.

They walked to Evie together who was just grinning at their intertwined fingers. Her cheeks were so pink they could've matched a human's natural embarrassed blush.

"Hi, I'm Uma," she grins at Evie, "It's lovely to meet you,"

"Lovely? is it? Which is why it took so long to say hello?"

"I was... distracted to by your co-ruler here." Uma says her grin growing wider. "I don't usually get to fight like this, I've been enjoying it like crazy."

"I see, well, I'm glad you're both having a good time, but Mal and I have some things to go over. So if you would like to head home-"

"Evie," Mal steps in "Don't send my guests away. I can do that part very well on my own."

Evie smiles a small smile at Mal it said 'We have something very serious to talk about and I can't put it aside anymore so you can flirt with this woman'

Mal rolled her eyes and then turned to face Uma who was looking between the two of them, she could tell something was going on between them even if she couldn't understand what it was.

"Would you like to stay the night?" Mal asks

"Huh?" Uma says looking at her with wide eyes.

"You don't have too, but I figured I would offer, its almost past midnight anyway. You could stay in one of our extra rooms, I can have Carlos come and show you."

"I would actually... really like that, thank you. Maybe if it isn't too late you can come find me after you handle your... business." Uma says looking back over at Evie for a moment.

"That sounds prefect." Mal releases her hand from Uma's and walks over to the intercom that hung on the wall and presses down on a button "Carlos? Are you still awake?"

It takes a few moments but finally an answer comes "Yes! Hey Mal, need me?"

"Uma does, can you please make your way to the weapons gym and give Uma an empty room to stay in for the night? Also make sure she eats something, she burned off her lunch Clare brought her with our workout."

"Abslouetly! I'll be right down!" Carlos says and turns off the intercom, Mal walks back over to Uma.

"I will find you later tonight, but don't stay up for me, if you're asleep we can talk in the morning. Find me when you wake if you need too on the third floor."

Uma nods and says "Thank you, Mal,"

"You are very welcome," She lets her mouth graze against Uma's cheek in a soft kiss. "I will return to you soon," then she turns back to Evie and the two vampires walk out of the gym. 

"You never did learn to take it slow did you, Mal?" Evie chastises when they finally reach the third floor, it was completely sound proof and only accessed by Evie and Maleficent. This was the only place where Evie and Mal spoke of really serious matters and it looked like another one was upon the pair.

Mal rolls her eyes "I only find a woman interesting enough to bring home every few hundred years, leave me be Evie."

"Not when you bringing her here can put you in danger, our people in danger." Evie says back

"Audrey knows better than too attack me in my home," Mal ruffles

"Audrey wasn't even the one to follow you, she sent a minion. I don't know the scent on the note. Which means it could be anyone, any vampire in the city. She has someone with an undetectable power level watching you. Who knows for how long? They already know about Uma."

"Uma knows how to protect herself. She has power like I've never seen from a witch." But Mal sighs and sits down in the chair across from Evie "But I would like to protect her from this if I can."

"Uma has great power, I was watching on the cameras... but that doesn't mean she can't be outwitted. If this is really Audrey we have a reason to fear."

Audrey Rose was a powerful vampire that hated Mal more than an ogre loved cheese puffs. She would do anything in her power to make Mal as miserable as Audrey was herself. "She has been quiet for two hundred years, why come out of the woodwork now?"

"Maybe she sees you have something to lose now, something to hold over you. She always said she would get her revenge. I think this could be the way she actually does it. If you keep spending time with Uma and she keeps watching... she could be in danger. You both could."

"So what? I tell Uma all of this, scare the shit out of her and then what? Follow her around for the human life span in hopes Audrey doesn't come near? Uma has a life of her own to focus on, my enemies should not come with it."

"You should ask her if she wants to be part of our line. If you like her this much, I'm sure you want to see her again. Put her under your protection."

"I don't know if she would go for something like that, Harry is her best friend and he doesn't claim her."

"Harry is a masterless vampire who doesn't have any protection to give. His sire is long dead. I'm surprised he made it this long without one." Evie says "Invite him too." 

Mal thinks about it, she thinks about Uma, how strong she is. Brave, quick witted. But would she be interested in spending enough time with Mal to even consider being apart of her line and under her protection? They've only spent two days together.

"I will consider it."

"Consider quickly. It appears the shadows have eyes."

***

When Mal finds Uma again she's in the human quarters of her home. Mal found her by following her thoughts, which were a mix of the lobster mac and cheese she was eating and Mal's own face. Uma was thinking about the two sparring earlier.

Mal knocks on her door and waits, she pictures Uma getting up from her bed and walking to the door, swinging it open.

And it happens like that, but what Mal doesn't expect is that Uma is only in a towel, her hair wet with water and her face clear of makeup. She looks so soft and so much younger than she did earlier today.

"Hi," she says softly, looking up at Mal her smile was shy suddenly, all the feisty flirting has left her. She's vulnerable now.

Something about this moment feels like a gift to Mal, she hadn't seen this side of Uma before, Uma bare in front of her, open body language, Uma inviting her in.

Emotion surges up in Mal something she hadn't felt in a few hundred years and she can't stop herself when her hand comes up to hold Uma's cheek. Her head falls into Mal's warm hand and she closes her eyes.

"This is a great second date," Uma says quietly.

"Who said this was a date?" Mal says just as quietly

"Your eyes did, right now, they way you're looking at me." Uma says it and she sounds so sure, like she knows this is what happening. "You like me a little bit,"

"Only a little bit?" Mal asks

"I can't tell how much yet," Uma says "Do you want to come in?"

"Yes please,"

Uma steps back and let's Mal walked past her and into the room "Let me get dressed real quick I will be right back." Uma heads back into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Mal takes this opportunity and sits herself on the bed. When Uma comes back out her hair is pushed back behind her shoulders, dry now, and wearing a long white night gown.

"I must not have changed the clothes in the guest room since the Victorian era," Mal says and Uma chuckles and sits next to Mal on the edge of the bed. "I actually really like the clothes in here. There was a nice blue corset I wanted to try tomorrow."

Mal laughs out loud for that one and looks at Uma "I feel I should warn you,"

"Hmm?" Uma asks her full attention on Mal

"I have a lot of enemies, and though it's been a long time since I've been challenged they're still there lurking in the shadows."

Uma nods and leans in "You're a master vampire, I would expect you to have enemies, you lived for a long time."

"What I'm getting at, is that if we continue to see each other they may want to hurt you too."

"So, we're seeing each other? Like? Dating?"

Mal smirks "I'm trying to tell you that people may be after you because of me,"

"And it'll be worth it if we're dating, and besides I stabbed you in the heart six times today. You know I can take care of myself."

"Your blood is a drug to vampires, if they taste your blood you could become nothing but a blood bank. They won't treat you kindly, it won't be a fun experience."

"You have such little faith in me, don't you think I can take precautions?" Uma doesn't sound angry just genuinely curious.

"I just don't know how much of the vampire world you truly understand, this is different than just having a vampire best friend. If you continue to see me, you'll be submerged. Don't make this choice lightly."

Uma is quiet for a few moments just breathing her mind blank until a vision of an older woman who looks a lot like herself... her mother?

"If... If I didn't choose this I would choose to submerge in magic. Voodoo, I plan on asking my mother why she didn't tell me about her practicing magic and then convince her to teach me the way she should have been teaching me in the first place. Either way my life was going to get more dangerous than it already is. Besdies we live in Auradon... life is already dangerous. I want this... whatever this is blooming into... with you. If you want it too?"

"Something tells me you're going to confront your mother anyway," Mal answers the easier part of what Uma said to her. Uma barks out a laugh.

"You're avoiding! Come on, answer me, do you want... to date? Go on an official third date?"

"Yes," Mal says and her voice doesn't shake, she sounds sure. Like this isn't her first courtship since the 1930s.

Uma grins "Perfect,"

"Shut up," Mal smirks and Uma gasps in faux shock

"That's so mean! Get out! Out!" Uma pretends to shove Mal off the bed, Mal laughs and gets up. Uma follows her to the door walking closely behind - so close when that when Mal turns around there's Uma with her open eyes and a small smile on her face. Mal can't help but hold Uma's face in her hands. Her skin is cooler than Mal's - who's body was abnormally warm due to her pyrokinetic tendenices. Her scent wafted all over Mal she couldn't help herself when she inhaled deeply.

"You are so tempting, Uma," Mal's voice is a growl "you make me want to know everything about you, every thought, every breath, every piece of you."

"I wouldn't mind you learning," Uma says and her hands slowly leave her sides and come around Mal's waist. This was different than before, not the hot touching of sparring, this was something so intimate... more intimate. Nothing but heavy breathing, sea salt air, and heat.

"Kiss me," Mal said

Uma didn't need to be told twice.

She tilts her head up and her lips meet Mal's - it's a slow kiss at first just pressure and butterflies and then Mal sighs, she grips Uma's cheeks a little harder, pulls her even closer and suddenly the rest of the world fades.

They lean up against the door and she opens her mouth, invites Uma in, she takes her opportunity and her tongue slips into Mal's mouth. Uma's arms wrap around Mal's waist and brings her in even closer Uma's hand dipping towards Mal's ass. She squeezes and Mal groans.

When was the last time she let someone touch her like this? When was she open enough to let this happen?

Uma pulls back Mal's bottom lip between her teeth and Mal shivers with lust her body heating up even more as she stares down at the movement.

When Uma lets go she chuckles "Who's the bottom now?"

Mal can't even help the grin she gives Uma, she can feel her eyes glow green and her fangs shoot out from the hiding place in her gums.

"That has never looked so sexy"

And then there kissing again, kissing again, kissing again, on the floor Uma's hands in Mal's hair and Mal gripping at Uma's thighs to pull her up onto her waist. They're grinning at each other when Uma pulls back to breathe.

"I should probably go," Mal says and Uma frowns

"Why?"

"I tend too... move really fast, when it comes to relationships... I don't want to do too much here."

Uma pouts, but nods her head and gets off Mal, she fixes her gown that had fallen off her shoulders and puts on a brave face. "Alright, will I see you in the morning?"

"Of course," Mal says "I'll bring breakfast." Mal gets up as well but takes the time to take Uma's hand and squeeze it. She promises herself that waiting will be worth it, she'll make it perfect.

But gods Uma's scent, the desire wafting around the bedroom was enough to make the hair on Mal's arms stand up, if she didn't leave now she rip the gown right off Uma's body and taste every inch of her skin with her tongue.

"I like my eggs scrambled with lots of salt," Uma says and Mal can't help but laugh as she shakes away the desire.

How do you like your eggs in the morning?

Even though they didn't hook up, it felt like a hookup.

"Noted... I'll see you in the morning," and with that Mal took one last long breath of Uma's scent and walked out of the room.


	8. A Dark Temptation

"The thing about vampires love," says Harry over the phone. Uma had the decency to wait five minutes before calling Harry and gushing about her afternoon and now _night_ had been with Mal but Harry... Harry didn't seem as happy for her. "Vampires, when they decide to give into love, not a hookup actually emote real emotion and passion to another person. It's for real. It's intense, they can be territorial and passionate and will kill anyone that tries anything with you."

"What's so bad about that?" Uma says her eyebrows turning down

"Uma!" Harry says "It sounds like Mal will be that type, are you ready to devote your life to this one relationship? If you both decide to really do this... this could be forever. "

"Or until one of us dies."

"I told you not to talk like that anymore," Harry retorts and Uma rolls her eyes since he can't see.

"Can't I just enjoy this? We've had two dates!"

"Mal basically said she wants to watch you breathe for the rest of her life."

"She literally didn't even want to have sex! She said that was too fast!"

"Because she gets emotionally invested once she has sex!" Harry snaps "She will literally set the whole world on fire if something happens to you."

"I'm the daughter of a demon! Remember? I'm sure I'm hard to kill."

"You're still human! Still vulnerable!" Harry stops for a moment, taking time breathe and then mumbles "Just be careful okay? She's a master vampire for hell's sake."

"Can't I have fun?" Uma mumbles "I haven't had something this exciting happen in my entire life. Don't make this a bad thing."

"I'm sorry," Harry says finally "I shouldn't be hard on you, this is the first time you've dated in a while. Let me give you your moment."

Uma huffs. This wasn't the conversation she was expecting to have so she changes the subject. "What do you think I should about my mom?"

"You need to ask her about it, I've never mentioned it but you share a name with a very famous vampire voodoo queen."

"HUH?" Uma says deadpan and loud "And you never thought to mention it?"

"You didn't know anything! Just that you're from the south! You said your mom didn't practice magic! I moved on!"

Uma sighs "Ugh, you're right I'm sorry. I'm a little intense about my mom, I just don't get it, why lie about practicing?"

"Maybe because you're related to a famous voodoo queen? I mean Majestic is a legend, what if they... know each other? Ended on bad terms?"

"But what really are the odds of that? If she is a ghoul now, what are the odds her bloodline even continued after her? Ghouls can't have children."

"Guess you won't know until you ask your mom... which you should do... tomorrow."

"Yeah... yeah I think you're right."

"I always am,"

Harry and Uma talk for a little longer they make a game plan for confronting Ursula, Uma would speak to her at home where it could just be the two of them but also make so Ursula couldn't run away from the hard questions. Once the pair figure that out together Uma hangs up. Her mind wondering.

Vampires are very devoted creatures. When they decide to love someone with everything they are it's a passion that is seen as over the top to humans. To most, Uma was human but she never felt connected to the human world. She always knew she more than just a human and living in Auradon, she found out about Vampires rather quickly, then she befriended Harry and the rest was history.

Why did Harry seem surprised that Uma ending up catching the eye of a vampire? It seemed more likely for Uma to end up with someone who was undead than another human. Witches were far and few in between but ten percent of the entire population was undead. And did Uma want to be in a relationship with a human who wouldn't be able to handle knowing about the undead world?

Then she would have to lie about her heritage. She didn't want to do that, she didn't know much about it but she knew enough to want to share that with whatever person she ended up with. It made sense to date a vampire, or a ghoul, or whatever else was hiding in the shadows.

Uma growled and got out of bed, she needed to think, she needed to pace.

Uma constantly found herself adjusting to those around her, she wanted everyone to feel comfortable around her. So she made adjustments to fit whoever she was with better. It was something she had did since she was small.

She remembered once when a child stole her toy in grade school she had pushed the little girl and gotten her doll back. The girl had started screaming about Uma's eyes. How scary she looked, how her hair seemed to get even more blue. The way that girl had looked at her had scared Uma enough to know she would have to make adjustments to be well received by the public. After that, Uma didn't get any comments about glowing eyes.

She became a nice girl, a sweet girl, a pretty girl with a nice smile. Even though they never believed her when she had that her blue hair was it's natural color (it was, she was truly born with it) or that she was such a good swimmer because she felt more _herself_ under the waves everyone began to like her.

But she felt more herself in the past two dates with Mal than she had in the past few weeks of working. She found herself relaxing, she wasn't trying so hard to be liked. She was just being herself, her walls were coming down.

Why did Harry make this seem like such a bad thing?

She would have to talk to him, convince him this was something she wanted.

How to explain how she wanted someone to be as devoted to her as vampires were to their brides and husbands?

When vampires were married, there was no divorce. Only death could truly part them, and it happened _rarely_ but when it did it was a love that was pure. Sometimes it was tainted or even the couples would start wars against one another. But Uma could appreciate that passion.

_Passion_.

That's what her life was missing, she worked everyday, she had her best friend, her own home, but she was missing passion. That was what wasn't there.

_Mal_... she could have that with Mal.

Mal looked at Uma like she had never met someone as interesting as her before. Like she was a puzzle, pieces laid out in front of her, all Mal had to do was put her together.

Mal's hand would end up on the middle of her back, her shoulder, or would kiss her hand. Uma could tell Mal was attracted to her with the way she touched her, looked at her, the flirting, calling her a bottom. The signs were there.

Uma was more than obvious, hell, she had an _orgasm_ when Mal drank from her. She could feel Mal's power caressing her entire body as she drank from her. It was like had been touched by Mal _everywhere_.

Couldn't Uma have this? This one thing? It was so new she just wanted to _try_ for it, she wanted to ache for it. She wanted to have it.

So.

She decided.

She would.

To hell with _anyone_ who tried to stop her.

***

Uma woke to three knocks on her door, she made a garble sound that almost sounded like "open" but mostly sounded like a human drowning.

Mal entered Uma had her eyes open to slits. She was was wearing a green t-shirt and black sweat pants her feet were bare for the first time, every time Uma had seen her before she had been wearing thigh high heels that gave her an extra four and half inches. Mal was... short.

Uma snorted, she should've known.

Mal also was makeup free this morning her face was bare and pale, her skin's natural iridescent shine came through clearer without foundation. It made her look more.... inhuman. More stunning.

She was also caring a plate a hot, steaming eggs.

Uma was sitting up as soon as the scent hit her nose.

"Good afternoon." Mal says, grinning.

"Afternoon?" Uma questions and Mal nods

"It's a little after three, you slept pretty late. I figured I tired you out with our workout." Mal's grin goes cocky and her fangs slip out of their hiding spot and Uma sticks her tongue out at her.

"I will blow my morning breath in your face, don't test me."

"I like testing you."

"You're gonna love this morning breath then,"

Mal chuckles and hands over the food, Uma digs in and moans at the taste.

"How you got the salt amount perfectly? Amazing." Uma says as she eats.

"So what do you want to do today?" Mal asks

"I have to go back home, I'm going to confront my mom about not teaching me magic and keeping her practice a secret from me."

"Do you really think that's going to be beneficial?" Mal asks, she sounds curious not judgmental.

"I just want to know why... I told my mom I was trying to learn magic and she was proud of me for learning but she didn't help. I just don't get why that was."

"I understand. When you finish eating, brush your teeth, wash your face, I'll take you home."

"With a car service?" Uma questions, side eyeing the woman beside her.

Mal's eyes flash vampire green "If I must."

Uma leans over and kisses Mal's cheek. "Thank you."

***

Mal drops off Uma in front of her mother's flower shop, Mal kisses her sweetly on the mouth and watches Uma exist the limo, Uma can hear her whispering something about "Flower shops are always a front for something" but Uma lets it go. 

When she enters the flower shop it feels like entering another part of her childhood. She use to spend so much time here in the open floor plan staring at the roses in all their different shades, or how she would always over water the poppies. She had nothing but good memories here. She hoped this conversation with her mother will go as nicely as when her mom treated her with delicacy as a child. 

"Ursula?" Uma called out her mother's plant shop was huge it use to feel like a jungle to Uma when she was young. 

"Uma? Is that you? I'm by the registers," Her mom's voice called out in it's rich southern twang. 

Uma made her way over to the three lanes of registers where she sees a tall full figured black woman, with hair was white as snow and lips as red as blood. Her hair was down to her waist in thick dreads. Today she was dressed in her usual all black attire in a simple long sleeve black shirt and leggings, thigh high boots and sliver necklaces, rings, and earrings to bring it all together. When Ursula saw her daughter she grinned wickedly. 

"Well, here's a face I wasn't expecting to see today!" Ursula says "How's my baby doing today?" 

"Fine, fine," Uma tells her before coming around and giving her a hug from behind. She squeezes her mom tightly, something told Uma that their relationship was about to change after this conversation "When you're done here though, I need to talk to you in your office." 

"Oh? Am I in trouble?" Her mother's drawl was always a mix of things, southern twang, french, European. _Creole_ was probably a better term for it. Ursula grew up in the french quarter of Louisiana and only left a few months into her pregnancy with Uma, when Uma was little her mom use to leave her in Auradon so she could go visit was little family she had left but eventually she never went back. 

"You're in so much trouble mom," Uma laughs and makes her way to her mother's office where she sits and waits for her mom. 

"Well?" Ursula says when she comes in sitting behind her laptop "You look more serious than last time I saw you baby doll." 

Uma and Ursula weren't close as mother and daughter but closer as business partners, most of the time they worked side by side in the restaurant but never really talked about anything that wasn't business. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were practicing magic? After all this time? You watched me study my magic on my own and didn't help me one bit. Then I find out you've been selling voodoo charms, spells, and practicing here... without ever telling me." 

Ursula sighed and sat back in her chair, closing her eyes. Ursula's entire body sagged, like she had been holding herself together for Uma's entire life and now she could finally relax, but with her eyes closed Uma couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Why was this all such a secret? Finally her speaks but her words are clipped. "Your magic is elemental, mine is... from the grave. Your magic comes from a place that differs from my own. Mines from the spirit child and a spirit you do not have." 

"What does that mean? Spirit? I have _tons_ of spirit, but if you never taught me how to access -" 

"It is something that isn't for you child," Ursula says, trying to shut down the conversation but Uma wasn't having it. 

" _No_ , don't do that, you don't even know how your magic could have translated to mine! I could've used your help a lot! I had to figure it out on my own," 

"And that made you a better practitioner," 

"You don't know that," 

"Well, I think I do." 

"What do you think _Majestic_ would think about that?" 

Ursula's entire body freezes. She stares at her daughter with nothing but shock in her eyes "When did you find out about Majestic?"

So Mal and Harry had been right, she is related to Majestic. She had just been feeling out her mom, trying to find some answers but apparently Harry had been on the mark. 

"Mom, I run with vampires - who apparently know more about me than I do." 

"And she is a _ghoul."_

_"Potato, po-tah-to."_

Depending on who you ask the stories of how vampires and ghouls came to be is only _slightly_ different. Cain was punished for killing Abel by being forced to walk the earth as unkillable, without a companion who wouldn't one day die, and having to feast on human blood, unable to walk the world alone any longer he created his children; vampires. From vampires then their sister clan ghouls were created. Or if you asked a ghoul, ghouls were created first and then vampires are their brother clan. 

Ursula's huffs. "Then let's give her a call why don't we? Since you suddenly believe _you_ know everything." 

"Never said that, I said you could've teaching me this whole time." 

Ursula rolls her eyes as she dials. 

This was the Ursula Uma was used to as her mother, she would get upset as soon as Uma had thoughts of her own. When they disagreed on something Ursula would roll her eyes and shut down the conversation before Uma could say anymore. The two never had a great mother and daughter relationship but they always worked together, since Uma was fifteenth she had lost her mother and gained a boss. She didn't complain quite frankly because she didn't know she _could_ and by the time she had figured it out she had moved on. 

"Jacques, yes, it's Ursula I need to speak to Marie, it's about Uma." 

Uma can't hear the other side of the line but she knows it can't be that great with the way Ursula is rolling her eyes. 

"I know phone service isn't good down there so get her out of that _nasty_ basement and up to you so she can answer the damn phone." 

Uma's brows rose at her mom's harsh tone. 

The two women wait and eventually Ursula puts the phone on speaker.

"Now why the hell do you think you can raise your voice at Jacques? You know that's my job Ursula." Says a new voice, thick and smooth, warm and dangerous. Chills runs up Uma's spine. 

"My daughter has figured it out Marie," 

"Well, you did name her after to me, does this mean you're finally going to bring her to see me?" 

"I think it's time," Ursula says looking over at her daughter and giving a weak smile "She's angry because I didn't teach her our kind of magic," 

"Well, it's in her blood, she shouldn't need us to teach her, if she hasn't unlocked her powers yet it's because of that awful masking she does." 

"Wait. you know about my masking?" Uma speaks up. Her mom had put the phone on speaker for her to hear but hadn't bothered introducing her to Marie Laveau. 'Masking' was a term Mal used for Uma when they first met about her having ADHD but since Uma has never been _diagnosed_ she never claimed to have it, Mal told her she was very good as _masking_ , hiding the fact she has ADHD, maybe so good at it she's been hiding it from herself all this time. 

"Of course, darling, someone with your power and your disability tend to mask." Says Marie her accent was thicker than her mothers but so familiar. 

"We've spoken before." Uma says 

"Oh, many times, you use to visit with your mother," 

"I did?" 

"You did, I never agreed with her parenting skills." 

"Shut up," Ursula speaks up 

"Make me," Marie Laveau says back 

The two women chuckle. 

"This is weird," Uma says 

"You've got a lot of explaining to do Ursula. I don't see why we don't rush it now. Come to New Orleans, I give you safe passage. When can you be here?" 

Ursula looks at Uma, waiting for an answer. 

Uma stares deadpan. "You guys realize you haven't actually explained anything to me, right?" 

"It's easier to do in person," Her mother shrugs 

"The basics are, you and your mother are my descendants. I taught her everything she knows and she thinks you should learn your magic from your... _otherness_ than your mother's side. It's been so long since I've seen you, it will be wonderful to see you again." Marie tells Uma "So, when can you arrive?"

"We can be in New Orleans at the end of the week." 

"Perfect," 

Without another word Marie hangs up and Ursula speaks up again. "I'm glad you've finally come to me about this." 

"I still don't understand why you didn't just teach me these things yourself mom." 

"Your other nature, was stronger than ours within you. I figured it was better to go with what was more natural to you. Spirit magic is more about..." Ursula drifts off 

"Death, ghosts, and spirits. I know, and I'm not afraid of it." Does everyone keep forgetting Uma is the daughter of a demon (and now a descendant of a voodoo _queen_ )? "Why does everyone think I can't handle this kind of stuff?" 

"It's not that I don't think you can handle it, I simply thought... you didn't need it is all." 

"But why keep secrets?" 

"I think it'll be best if Marie explains when we head to New Orleans. Things have changed in the ghoul world since I was last there in person, maybe it'll be safer now." 

Safer... Uma didn't know what her mother had gotten herself into in the past, she wasn't really an open woman about anything expect business. Uma didn't fear what she was going to be walking into when she was going to New Orleans but... wonder how exactly she'll be coming _out_ of it. 

***

"Are you alright?" Mal says "You don't sound too happy." 

Uma was back at her restaurant in her own sitting in her office. It was late into the night now and Uma wanted nothing more than to be in her bed. From the conversation with her with her mother and ancient undead relative then to having a rush at her restaurant and deal with waitressing because of two different call offs. It had been a rough day. 

"I'm just exhausted Mal, and now I have to take a trip to New Orleans at the end of the week." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I have been invited with safe passage by Majestic herself, to learn more about my family." 

Mal doesn't say anything for a such a long time Uma had thought she hung up. Then finally she says "Hey where are you? I wanna see you." 

"I'm about to leave my restaurant and walk home, do you wanna come over?" Uma says getting up from her chair and closing her laptop down and heading towards her door. She locks it behind her, waves goodbye to the closing night shift and then heads out into the night. 

It was breezier now, Auradon nights were always really chilly. The wind could pick up and lift Uma off her feet if she wasn't careful. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her body. 

"Yeah, I'm gonna come see you," Mal says 

Uma gives Mal her address "If there's a demon or a ghost in there be nice, they're my friends." 

"You have ghosts staying in your house too?" Mal chuckles "I might reach it before you, I'm gonna fly over." 

Uma doesn't answer she's busy watching the shadows... the _moving_ shadows... 

"Hey," She says she tries to keep her voice calm and relaxed but Uma can feel her shoulders moving up to her ears 

"What is it?" Mal hears the shift in her voice immediately 

"Remember all that work we did yesterday? I think it's about to come in handy." 

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you." 

"About twenty minutes from home on West 26 and third." 

"You can fight off almost any master vampire, you fought me off, you've got this. But just in case I'm on my way. I promise I'll be there."

"You're the greatest, I bet Harry would want to know too." 

"I'll have Evie tell him, don't worry about it, just keep looking around. Is anyone coming closer?" 

"Wow this wind!" Uma says with a forced laugh, she knows what's coming next as aderaline rushes through her bloodstream and her heart begins to pound inside her chest. Her jacket has five different sized daggers made of sliver inside them and even one inside her boot, she could handle this, but how many were there? Five? Ten? She laughed for the ones listening, she knew they were as she spoke to Mal "Its getting closer and closer!" 

That's when a man drops down in front of Uma, she yelps, taking a step back. 

"Well, well, well," The man says a grin on his face his eyes flashing green "Look who I finally got alone, watching you has been such a joy." 

The man in front of Uma was... ugly. To put it nicely. He once might have been a good looking guy but instead he was a pale white man with cheeks so sunken in they looked attached to his deep dimples, hair long and thin covering the sides of his face but not his bald spot on the top of his head, and vampire green eyes glowing out of the big holes he called eyes. 

"No offense dude, but you are super gross looking." 

He hissed at her. 

"Yeah... I'm gonna go." 

"You're not going anywhere." 

Uma yelps again. 

"Uma, you need to fight!" It was Mal, Uma's phone was still to her ear. "If they get closer to you I swear to the gods-" 

Uma stopped listening. 

When had she been surrounded by... six men. 

"Baby, I'm going to put the phone down now." 

"I'm almost there, don't worry, I'm almost there. I will burn them to a crisp." There's a lot of rustling in the background, Mal was probably already flying towards her. 

Uma has fought off two guys before, before she even got training from Harry but something about this felt more ominous than a couple of masterless vampires looking for someone to drain dry. Uma wasn't going to go down without a fight, she wouldn't let them know how afraid she was.

Uma hangs up, and puts her phone in her pocket. She wishes she could say something important to Mal, something to let her know how much she cares about her but she can't when the men around her are constantly taking slow paced steps closer to her. Uma does a slow turn and looks them all in the eye. "Alright, Who's making the first move?" 

None of her six attackers move. 

"Alright," she says "Guess I'll go" 

She lunges. 


	9. A Nasty Separation

Mal could see everything from above, she could see Uma's teal blue hair swinging around her as she slashed the vampire closest to her. Mal could hear her scream as she lunged with a sliver dagger across his face. He growled back at her and lunged forward, his arms were streched outward as he leaped for her. His entire body moved faster than the human eye could catch Uma didn't see him coming as his entire body smashed into hers and they flew backward into a glass window of an abandoned building in the alley

Mal tried to hold in her rage and remember what her sire, Laverna, taught her about being attacked by more than one vampire. It was about more about _how_ they attacked you, Mal watched and it didn't take her long to realize that these men were trying to tire Uma out. They wanted her winded, maybe unconscious, but they were not trying to kill her.

Something was going on here that Uma and Mal alike didn't know about.

Mal thought back, she had gotten a note from Audrey about how she had found a new 'toy' to play with. How it wasn't fair to Audrey, Audrey had told her the last time she saw her over two hundred years ago that she would take away any happiness Mal ever found again, but this wasn't a play on killing Uma, if all six men had been on top of her, pulling her limb from limb then yes, but this was different. 

What was the plan?

Uma came out of the glass window, her blood - _oh no -_ her blood, if they taste her blood... she's dead for sure. Her blood was dripping from scratches on her face in her arms was the man's now corpse. She had killed him.

" _Laverna, please forgive me_." Mal whispers and closes her eyes, she's about to go against everything her beloved sire ever taught her. Mal flew down faster than she ever did before landing hard on her feet, a few steps away from Uma, and breaking the cement below her. "Hey boys, you know I can't have my girl fight along don't you? And I bring out the big guns." All of Mal's flames turn the brightest shade of blue and heat blooms around her.

"Hi Maleficent," Uma says, she coughs "glad to see you,"

"I apologize for taking so long," she says and turns for just a glance to smile at her and then back to Uma's attackers "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Another man walks towards the two as Uma throws the corpse at the men. "Sorry about your friend," she sneers and Mal can't help the laugh she lets out.

"Now, now," The new guy says with dark curly hair and even darker eyes "There's no need for such confrontation,"

"I know this man is playing," Uma says deadpan she walks to Mal daggers still in hand and gets back into her fighters stance. Mal scoffs and crosses her arms, this man was making a spectacle.

"You see," he says "We're just the distraction." he grins and lunges

He's faster than Mal expects him to be because suddenly he's on her punching her on her side and Mal is just _confused._ She sets him on fire immediately simply by pointing her finger at his chest, flames danced off her finger and into his skin. "Do you guys not know who I am? Or?"

Their backup doesn't looked surprised or confused as Mal throws her hands towards them and begins to burn them from their feet up.

"Who sent you?" But she knows the answer, she just doesn't know why she brought such crappy attackers.

The men scream jumping up from their feet or bending down to stomp at flames.

"I'm confused," Uma says standing right next to Mal as she watches the attackers go up in flames. "The only one with a lick of power is the one I already killed. Just kill these guys so we can go home."

"We should find out why they attacked you," Mal says

"It probably has something to do with New Orleans." Uma says "I wanna go home, just kill them."

Mal agrees and burns them all where they stand.

What was it that one had said? Mal couldn't remember now.

Suddenly, right beside her Uma screams.

Mal turns so quickly and finds Uma yelling her body jerking in on its self and Uma grabbing at her clenching stomach.

"What? What is it? What's the danger?" Mal grabs at Uma but she can't see any danger, she doesn't understand why she's screaming. She brings Mal to the ground and places her in her arms as she continues to scream and more blood begins to drip from her nose. Mal brings her wrist to her mouth and slices her artery with her fangs and puts her wrist in Uma's mouth. "Uma you have to drink, let me heal you," But Uma hasn't stopped screaming, she may choke on Mal's blood, but she has to try something.

It was Mal's concern that was her undoing, she was so focused on her screaming lover she doesn't feel the magic in the air. Another Vampire's power feels like electricity, like all the hair on the back of the neck standing up and if unfamiliar with someone's power it feels like a shock. This power, was not unfamiliar to her, she chose to ignore it.

"Wow Mal, you've really lost your touch." She sighs and punches Mal on the side of the head so hard both she and Uma go flying.

Mal is Dazed; she had to of been hit with something harder than a fist, she was seeing stars and she couldn't help Uma when her entire body slams into a car across the street. Her entire body makes a dent and she groans as her heartbeat slows.

There's another voice as well whispering something in another language, what is that? Latin.

"So Audrey," Mal says as she comes back to full awareness. "You finally decided to show your face again."

Audrey laughs as Mal finally gets a good look at her, she's just as beautiful as Mal remembers.

Her hair was still it's thick chestnut brown, her skin the color of caramel, and her lips in their usual pink pout. Even after hundreds of years Mal still felt that warm rush she use to feel at seeing Audrey.

"What's the meaning of this Audrey," Mal gets up to stand "You told me you didn't want to see me again."

"Well, with our history I thought it was time to return the favor you once gave me,"

"You never even asked me _why-"_

 _"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHY!"_ Audrey booms losing control for just one moment her rage getting the best of her, just like it always did before. She takes a breath and smiles again bright and charming "And... neither does Lonnie,"

"What?"

That's when Mal finally noticed, has it been so long since she was challenged that she forgot how to fight against real enemies? So much she was unaware of the extra heartbeat and... Lonnie, one of the members of her line just a few feet away whispering in Latin?

"What the HELL do you think you're doing, Lonnie?" But she doesn't answer, doesn't even look at Mal, she's making eye contact with Uma's unconscious body.

Lonnie was apart of Mal's line, and she was working with Audrey? How had this happened?

Rage filled Mal all over again.

How had this happened? Had she become so relaxed with her people she couldn't even smell out a traitor in her own house? Lonnie had been one of her humans that feeds her most important vampires and she... she had been working Audrey? For how long? For why?

And now she was what? A magic user? Spelling Uma?

"No," Mal growls "This is between you and me, Audrey."

She flies. She grabs Lonnie and throws her as hard as she can away from Audrey and Uma. Her plan was to break her concentration on her spell and throwing her 20 yards seemed the best way to do that. If she broke a couple of bones on it... oops.

Mal doesn't feed her humans vampire blood but if she has been working with Audrey long she was sure Lonnie was hyped up on Vampire blood and the throw wouldn't kill her like it should.

"Oh, sorry Mally," Audrey says when Mal grabs her by her throat and off her feet. "Trying to set me aflame? I had miss Lonnie take that away from you before we dropped by to say hello."

She growls "You think? As if you can take that from me." Mal tries to reflame... and finds... nothing, just sparks shooting out from her finger tips.

"Ah, gotta love magic." Audrey grins even as Mal's grip on her throat gets tighter "I love that now, you're just as weak as any old vampire. We know you're fighting skills aren't as great as they once were, you starting leaning on your powers way more than necessary."

Mal felt her resolve slipping, what was she even listening to Audrey for anyway? What does her gloating do for her? Nothing. A growl rips out of Mal's throat something dark and animalistic Mal hasn't had to use centuries, there was more than one reason Mal was called The Dragon. "You sick and dirty bitch, you think flame is the only power I've got?" Mal threw Audrey up and into the skies, Audrey caught herself quickly and laughed. She really thought... she really thought she could beat Mal.

Not. Ever.

Mal flew at her and her hands still sparking with what little flames she could currently create. Audrey and Mal were up in the sky moving at speeds faster than most vampires the cloudy night would stop anyone else from seeing as Audrey and Maleficent were drenched in wet cold clouds. 

They were screaming at each other ripping at each other's skin. Neither woman had sliver, this was all teeth and nails and rage. This wouldn't be a fight to the death. Unless Mal could get her arms around Audrey's neck and pull just hard enough to rip of her head, and she could, possibly, if they weren't currently heading towards the moon at top speeds.

When Audrey bit into Mal's shoulder she yelped in pain. That...

Audrey was biting her with liquid sliver?

Mal blasted away from Audrey, if enough liquid sliver got into her bloodstream, it could kill her.

"Not so fast Mally!" Audrey giggles "Liquid sliver in my in-sizers, how cool is that? It's also in my nails, my teeth, and now... in your body. Took you long enough to notice, Dragon. You really have lost your touch huh?" Audrey flies towards her but doesn't try attacking again "You might wanna check on your girlfriend, seeing as... she isn't where you left her."

"I'll kill you, Audrey, I spared you before but I swear to the gods if you even _touched_ her. It will be the last terrible deed you've ever done."

"But if you kill me, you'll never find her, and you want to find her, don't you?" Audrey grins "I told you I would take everything from you, and darling, this is just the beginning. You'll know where to find me when you want your little play thing back. See you soon."

Audrey disappears.

Mal spins looking for her waiting for another attack, but there's nothing.

So she flies down to where she last saw Uma laying on the ground, unconscious by that grey car.

When she gets there Uma is gone, the spot where she was still scented with her blood.

Mal's face crumbles.

There's no use, no use in calling out for her. Knowing Audrey she used a spell and sent her further away than Mal can fly too. The only thing she can do now is call for backup, Mal flings herself into the air and flies back home, she doesn't really know how exactly she makes it home but suddenly finds herself in front of Evie, clutching at her shirt.

"Mal, you have to talk to me, you have to tell me what's wrong."

"Audrey, Audrey has Uma, and I'm gonna kill her."

***

When Uma wakes up it's the taste to vampire blood in her mouth, but it isn't Harry's. She continued to drink feeling the aches and pains in her body, what happened to her? Was this Mal's blood? No... It tastes different... Why can't she open her eyes?

"Alright that's enough," Says a feminine voice and suddenly the blood is gone and Uma can feel her body begin to itch as the healing process speeds up and her cuts and scrapes begin to close. "You are a greedy drinker aren't you?" The vampire laughs, Uma was drinking her blood, but who was she? Why couldn't she remember anything?

"We did a lot to you when you were under," Audrey giggles "I didn't realize how special you were initially, I had no idea truly. But I could smell your blood when you were fighting those little vampires I sent your way, I had no idea Mal kept demon branded humans as play things. Must be nice, when she fucks you, makes you harder to kill than the average human."

 _Maleficent_.

 _Oh the gods, Mal!_ Uma couldn't believe how fuzzy her head felt, how could she have forgotten Maleficent? _Where was she? Was she okay?_

Uma finally opened her eyes and looks around she was in a black stoned roomed with high pointed ceilings, her head pounded. She groaned slightly as she felt at her limbs, her body was being stretched out like a star, her arms were chained in thick sliver chains tight around her wrists and her legs were tied up as she laid with hard wood behind her.

"I drained you as close to death as I could currently allow and pocketed your blood, you are a special little human aren't you, I would, take your clothes off and look for your demon brand but to be honest I don't want to see you naked." Audrey laughed

"Where's Mal? What have you done with her?" Uma got out but her voice was barely above a whisper, what else had Audrey done to her? She didn't even feel like herself anymore.

"Did Mal tell you anything about me?" Audrey asks and Uma looks at her, exhausted and shakes her head. "Of course she didn't, she probably didn't want you to know how much of a monster she is. Surprisingly, I wasn't changed by Maleficent, I was changed by a vampire who died during my transformation. He wasn't strong enough to pull me off of him and I drank him dry. Maleficent was there and she took over as my sire. She raised me in this second life, before Evie, I was her second in command.

"But Mal didn't like it when I fell in love, I met a man who showed me more about my second life, how fun it could be. I didn't want to make the change, I would have rather died than become... _this_ but here I am. Ben, my lover, showed me how to appreciate the joys of being a vampire. In my human life I had never found love, so Ben was my first." Audrey smiled and looked past Uma, she was looking at the memories she brought up.

"We got to have ten years together before I introduced him to Mal, she was my _everything_ , I wanted her to adore him as I did. I did not introduce them until we decided to Marry. Finally she met him, she was warm at first, very welcoming. We decided to stay in her castle and have the wedding with her line as witnesses. But before the wedding Ben planned to go to Maleficent and asked to free me from her line so I could be my own master, a wedding gift, if you will. Even though that is not the traditional way - either Mal can give me my freedom of her own will or I can beat her in a duel for my freedom. Ben asked for it as a gift because he believed I deserved it and after so many years in her line it would just be a given." Audrey's face grew dark as she continued to look through Uma "She killed him for asking."

Uma... Uma was confused.

That was sad and everything... but what did that have to do with her?

"Why am I in chains right now?" Uma asks her head drooping down, it was too hard to continue holding it up.

"Because my darling," Audrey's voice was closer now, she was in her Uma's face and she places her hands fingers under Uma's chin and forces her to look into Audrey's glowing green eyes. "She took away the one man who loved me, the one man who promised to be with me forever, and I know you and Mally aren't forever _yet_... but I am going to kill you before Mal gets the chance to figure it out."   
  
  


***  
Evie removed the liquid sliver, it was a painful process but if Mal had let the sliver stay inside her body it would have been so debilitating, traveling through her body, end eventually to her heart where it would kill her.

That took time, to much time to remove. That hadn't been apart of the plan. The plan was get Uma no matter what, but Evie, the Heart she was had a clearer head than Maleficent.

Evie and Mal were at the Isle now, staying in Auradon wasn't safe anymore. Maleficent had left her people behind in the safety of her castle and with her most trusted children left to watch over them (and to look for traitors) while she figured out a game plan.

The isle was on the outside of Auradon, a little island off to the side, not many people live on the isle and the only vampires who stayed on the isle were only ever there so someone to feed on. It was the quietest place to think and plan without being over heard.

"She said you'll know where to find her, so, do you know where she is?"

"She has to be at my old castle, where I killed Ben," Mal sighs "I know Audrey, she's big, and dramatic. The moment I get there she's going to give me a huge speech before killing Uma, if she hasn't already."

"I don't think you should be the one to save her then, Audrey wants to get a reaction out of you, she wants to hurt you, I think the longer you stay away the safer Uma is."

"I can't not stop her, I have to kill her,"

"I can kill her for you,"

"No!" Mal snaps "This... I have to do this for me, don't you understand?"

Evie sighs 'This isn't about your revenge now Mal, this is about Uma, and now she's hurt somewhere because of you. Did you even tell her about Audrey?"

"I never got the chance,"

"She has to be scared out of her mind right now, this woman she doesn't even know just kidnapped her for something she was never even apart of. Let me go get her,"

"You really think Evie is going to let you anywhere near my old castle? She'll see you coming and set her goons out on you."

"And I will kill them all, get your girl, and get us out of here. I don't think Auradon will be safe for us for a while after this."

"You think Audrey has more than this planned for me?" Mal asks

"I think we don't know what Audrey has been up to for three hundred years, anything is possible."

"Which is why I should have her head on a stick!"

"Which is why you should stay away from that castle! Just - just listen to my plan and if it sucks we won't do it and come up with something else, but for now, can you just hear me out?"

Mal sighs and tries to flame up again. "Yes, Evie, I'll listen."

When Mal's flame are back she will burn Auradon to the _ground_ if she doesn't get Uma back.


	10. A Thrilling Conclusion

Uma was close to death and she knew it.

While she had been unconscious Audrey drained her blood, her _demon tainted_ blood. Audrey had plans to sell it on the vampire black market and if Audrey told anyone who her supplier was... vampires would come after her. So even if Audrey didn't kill her now Uma would no longer be safe in the undead world.

Audrey had royally screwed her.

Uma didn't believe she was making it out of this alive, but she knew Mal was coming for her. Mal said she would protect her and Uma believed her. She didn't blame Maleficent for any of this it was clear Audrey was deranged from something Mal did in the past. Audrey hadn't moved on.

This... this is what Harry was talking about when he was talking about vampires being devoted lovers. Audrey was raging about a love she had over two hundred years ago and had never recovered. She was ready to kill Uma when it was just a _possibility_ that she could mean something to Mal.

Audrey wanted Mal to feel the hopelessness she felt.

And well, Uma couldn't have that.

So she had her own plan. She couldn't save herself. Not yet she was still too weak to really think about that, but Mal was coming for her and she was going to use the last of her strength to power her up. The last thing she could do before she died.

She would help Mal avenge her death, Uma had said to hell with anyone who would stop her from figuring out her relationship with Mal and here this woman was in front of her and there wasn't much she could do. She couldn't even spit at her feet her mouth was so dry.

It had been two days since she last saw Mal and Audrey would show up to her cell, give her a couple drops of her blood, and leave again. Sometimes she would say something like "maybe Maleficent doesn't care about you as much as i thought she did." Or wonder out loud why it was taking so long, but Uma knew why.

Mal was getting ready to kick her ass. And as Uma waited for Mal to enter stage left she felt the power in her returning, she could feel it on her fingertips growing as she waited. She was going to give Mal every single touch of power within her to murder the bitch that was planning on killing Uma.

Fair was fair in love and war.

***

Maleficent doesn't want to call Vlad but she does, he's the only vampire she knows with the same abilities as her own, and he is an ally.

She just kind of hates him.

Mal was a century older than Vlad but his pyrokientic skills came to the surface many years before hers and it gave Mal a chip on her shoulder but she wasn't doing this for stroke Vlad's already huge ego, she was doing it for Uma. Evie was on the other side of the house calling in her greatest fighters while Mal talked herself into making this phone call.

Years ago when Vlad and Mal went their separate ways after Tenoch, his sire killed himself they had promised to come to each other's aid whenever called upon, the only fire users in the known existence.

"Well what do you know, Maleficent is still alive after all," Vlad said his Transylvanian accent familiar and gruff in Mal's ears.

"I need some help," Mal tells him

Vlad huffs "I'm doing well, how are you?"

"Vlad,"

He must hear it, the stress in her voice because he stops in his tracks.

Vlad the impaler was a cruel man because he had to be, he hardened himself after years of torture and war - but Mal didn't have that same upbringing with her he was curt and since she never betrayed him never cruel.

"What is it?"

"Someone spelled me, I can't use my fire anymore."

Vlad doesn't say anything, Mal can picture him raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"Vlad, I, I don't know what to do. Audrey, she has someone... someone important to me. I need to get her back and I can't get her back without my fire."

Vlad is quiet on his side of the phone for so long Mal debates on hanging up.

"You need your best magic user to use an ancient counteractive spell, you drink it and the magic should eject from your body. Do you have someone who can do that? Or do you believe the spell was done with necromancy? If so you could also simply kill the spell caster, we both know you're not above murder."

"It was one of my humans Vlad," Mal whispers

"Oh, so find them and kill them," Vlad says simply "I can send you a metal pole if you wish to display their body on your yard."

Mal, despite all things laughs.

"Do not doubt yourself, Maleficent, you are Laverna made you her successor for a reason, and I am not there to smack some reality back into you. Remember who you are and your skills. Killing is like riding a bike."

"Why do I feel like I need to do some serious training on how to be a better leader... I have been slacking if I couldn't tell there was a traitor in my house and for it to be someone as low as a human feeder."

"You are welcome to visit me, when all this is over for you. I am more than up to giving you a few pointers."

Mal bites her lip "I think I will take you up on that, but for now, listen to Evie's plan and see if it's going to work."   
  
  


***   
  
  


As Uma continues to wait these are the things she learns.

1\. There are at least ten guards and four humans

2\. Uma is in a tower that reminds her of Rapunzel

3\. Uma was ready for something to happen.

4\. The window behind Uma made her hair blow around her face and she could smell blood in her hair and on her skin, whatever happened to Uma that knocked her unconscious had been enough her to bleed into her hair and there was even some on her neck.

The adrenaline that Uma had when she was in this life ending situation had worn off, now she was just hungry and annoyed. Uma could feel power coming back to her body as she healed with Audrey's blood but she wasn't given any water and she didn't want to waste her magic on a simple spell that would break her chains but not be enough to kill every vampire in the tower. Uma was a sitting duck.

No one had been back to see her since Audrey's last visit but when Uma listened hard enough she could hear voices and movement below her. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she had a feeling they were talking about her and the lack of torture she was getting.

Audrey had gloated about taking Uma's blood, she wondered if Audrey had made her first sale yet. If they were asking for more and about her supplier. How does Red Dragon drug deals go? Uma wondered.

Uma pulled on her restraints, she wondered if she could break them with her simple strength but something told her she wouldn't be that lucky. She just had to hold out until Mal got there, Mal was on the way.

Uma knew she had to be moved with magic, there was no way at all that she wasn't. Or Mal would be here by now, the air felt colder here than it did in Auradon. She couldn't smell the ocean anymore.

Uma closes her eyes, exhaustion still in her bones, even with drops of vampire blood in her system. But it was getting better, maybe with one more sleep she would be up to full speed....

***

There was shouting below her, movement, but she was up so high she couldn't tell what exactly was going on.

Alertness shot up her spine as Uma's head went up and looked at the door, maybe if she stared at it hard enough then she could see through it. But nothing.

She waited.

Uma doesn't know how long it takes before Audrey throws the door to Uma's cage open.

"Well, you're lovers here." Audrey giggles "Finally, I know we're on the other side of the world now but it took her long enough."

Audrey walks to Uma slowly, she changed her outfit now she wore a pink number and a cape.

"You look like a real super villain with that cape now," Uma says to say something but her eyes are on the knife Audrey delicately flips in her right hand. Uma knows what that is.

The weapon that will kill her.

"You know, I think I would keep you around if Killing you wasn't the right option. You're funny, I think we could be friends"

"Awe," Uma says sarcastically "I think I would kill the moment I got the chance,"

Audrey smiles "I like your honestly, maybe one day-"

But she doesn't get the chance to finish because there's Mal in the doorway.

"Audrey!" Her voice is a roar "Get away from her!"

Audrey spins to look at Mal, just as Uma expected her too.

She stares deeply into Mal's eyes and wills her magic into her, she doesn't have to say anything to make the spell attach to her but she says it anyway.

"Turn into a dragon."

And Uma is so focused on her spell she doesn't see when Audrey turns and slams the knife into her heart and twists.

Uma gasps and then, she's gone.

***

"NO," The sound tears through Mal's throat and she shoulder blocks Audrey out of the way and trying to reach Uma, to give her her blood, to heal her when her body explodes.

Uma is nothing but ash, slipping through Mal's hands and the shackles that held her.

Mal is speechless. She can feel the ashes in her hands... all that is left of Uma.

Mal sees red.

"You sick, dirty bitch." Maleficent says as she turns to face Audrey who's grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "I am going to kill you."

"Come and get me!"

Pain slices through Mal's body, she yells as her body is thrown back against the door. Maleficent's throbs in pain as she tries to gain back her footing.

"What... have you done?" Maleficent tries to say but the words come out strangely like a roar instead of her smooth voice.

Audrey isn't attacking her anymore, Mal looks toward Audrey who looks horrified of what is in front of her.

"What's happening to you?" And she sounds genuinely confused, maybe even concerned.

Mal looks away and down at her body to see her skin turning color her fingers growing longer and going grey, black claws growing from her purple finger nails.

Twin stabs of pain rip through Maleficent's back and she falls to her knees another roar seeping out of her, what was happening to her?

Audrey grins at her all looks of concern gone from her face. "Well, I'll leave you to figure this out on your own. Toodles." She turns and flies out the window.

Maleficent can't even focus on that, the pain in her back is worse than any she has ever felt before, far past liquid sliver and being stabbed in the heart.

There's a gasp all of sudden and Mal turns to see Evie.

"Mal..." she says but doesn't step any closer.

Evie had been the powerful force that had taken out all the Guards with some of her most trusted vampires on her side. She came in first, her gun blazing and taking out the majority of the vampires so Maleficent could sneak in after them once they were distracted.

Evie had thought it was the best way to save Uma, but still, Mal had been too loud and lost Uma anyway.

"What's happening to you? Where's Audrey?"

 _Audrey_.

"She went out the window" Mal says but her voice sounds like her voice times ten, she was speaking in her native tongue all of a sudden. "I'm going after her, she killed Uma."

Evie, understanding and sure Evie nods "You look like a monster, Mal, look at your feet."

Shoes gone, long clawed grey feet are where her black boots use to be.

Mal's entire body is grey, her clothes are gone, it reminds her of the body of a bat, minus the fur.

"The better to Kill her with," Mal grins and takes off she can feel wings protruding from her back beating against the air.

***

Uma was terrified.

She was falling, falling towards the gates of hell. Everything around her was blackness as she plummeted downward. This was it, this was death, she was going to hell.

Then suddenly it all stops.

Uma is frozen, alone.

Oh god, is this hell? Being alone with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company? Could she die again? Try again? This isn't no, no, god no.

Then, slowly her vision changes and shades of blue only a little darker than her hair appears under her she can feel water lapping at her naked legs. She was, in water?

Uma looks around and suddenly, there's a boat heading her way. When Uma squints she can see a tall figure inside the boat.

 _Hades_ Uma gasps and ice slices up her

Uma was in hell, and here was Hades; the door to the other side coming toward her.

Uma never was a believer, her mom never taught her much about the gods. Everything Uma knew was from Greek mythology and she knew what this meant. Hades was going to put her in his boat and take her into the underworld to suffer for the rest of her dead days.

So when the boat reaches her she's surprised when she sees a man with sliver eyes tan skinned the color of sand with middle eastern features, hair a white blonde with streaks of blue and gold and lips full and dark brown that matches Uma's.

"Daughter, this was not in the plan for you."

" _Daughter_?"

"Your siblings have need of you, you can not stay here."

" _Siblings_?"

"Maleficent has taken you off your course, she is not good for you."

"Are you telling me you're my father?" Uma says walking towards the boat "explain yourself,"

The man's expression doesn't change at all, but his eyebrow raises.

"You haven't used your abilities as strongly as you should, come." The man reaches down into the water and puts out a hand for Uma, for only a moment Uma hesitates before taking his hand. What worse could happen? She's already dead.

Hades brings her into the boat and stares down at her. "You have a mission, if your mission is not fulfilled I will bring you back so you can complete it. Your bloodline is like no others, you are the missing key to Veritas' and Ashael, they don't know it yet and neither do you. I shall give you the knowledge,"

Hades puts his hand on Uma's forehead and pain radiates through her, she screams. It feels like layers of her own personality are peeling away, her skin, her essence being ripped away and replaced with fresh baby skin, baby personality.

Imagines flooded Uma's brain, herself young and... sliver eyed.... Uma's eyes... were naturally sliver? Shining even brighter than a vampire's green eyes?

Even as the pain dissipates and Uma opens her eyes comes to the realization she never knew she needed.

"I'm a demigod. You're my father." She says into matching sliver eyes. "I will go on this mission, I will find Asheal and Veritas."

"Be the missing piece," Hades "Marie Laveau will help you control the remnants, I have brought them to the surface for you, use them when you return, you can feel them under the surface. You have your tasks. It's time to return."

"Father," Uma says "It was nice to meet you,"

His face is very controlled almost as if he has no personality at all, but Uma knows better. He sent Jay to her, he's been watching. This whole time, he knows about Maleficent, he's aware.

"Goodbye, we shall meet again."

Then, Uma is flung upwards. 

*** 

Uma rises with a gasp, her arms wrapped around her own throat as she takes in air.

She looks around.

She's back where she started, sort of. On the ground in front of her shackles covered in ash. She looks around Mal? Audrey?

Evie.

There's Evie in front of the door staring at Uma in absolute shock.

"Evie!" Uma says and stands up "what happened? Where's Mal?"

"You died," Evie says "but you're not transparent, you're not a ghost?" Evie questions finally

"No, my father brought me back, where's Mal?" Uma says quickly looking around and then spots the open window, the breeze coming in.

"Feel like flying?" Evie asks and Uma groans.

"Fuck it, yeah, let's go"

Evie wraps her arms around Uma's waist and the fly out through the same window

***

Evie sets Uma on the ground, they're on the isle, a little island off to the side of Auradon. It feels like an earthquake is rocking the earth beneath them, but Uma knows better.

This was a duel of rage between vampires with no care for any life around them. If you were already on the Isle, more likely than not you weren't human anyway.

"So what's your plan?" Evie asks as she stands Uma on her feet, she handled the flying better this time. Uma's mind hasn't felt this clear in years. Whatever Hades did when he touched her forehead had been for the better.

"I..." Uma thinks looking into Evie's dark eyes and then shrugs "I don't really have one, if Mal is still battling Audrey, which by the battle cries she is. I will help, if she wants it. Or just watch Audrey get what's coming to her."

"Will you be safe? I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you." Evie says her hand going to Uma's shoulder and Uma smiles at Evie not expecting such a nice answer from the woman in front of her.

"Yes, I think I have a certain advantage now... I'll be fine, but stay close. I know this is something Mal needs to finish herself but if she needs either of us we should be here for her."

Evie nods "I couldn't agree more, head through these trees and follow the noise they should come into view for you. I'm going from the sky and watch over the three of you."

"Thank you Evie," Uma says and smiles for just another moment before running towards the chaos. 

***

Mal had losing and she couldn't believe it but now, she was more animal - more vampire than human - more dragon than vampire. She was matching her name in a way she never had before. Mal had gotten the nickname "The Dragon" by breathing fire against her enemies in battle. She was the only vampire to ever use her pyrokentics in that fashion, it made her more dangerous than Vlad Tepesh if anyone was brave enough to believe it.

But Mal spent the last three hundred years relaxing, she didn't spend her time worrying or training or checking to see if her people were still loyal to her and it had cost her. It cost her a beautiful woman she barely got to know before she was killed. It was that anger alone that made her use her new body the way she was. She didn't know if Audrey's magic users had done this to her, if it was Uma's last gift to her, or if she had unlocked a part of vampirism no one else knew about, but now... she was using it to her advantage.

She was beating her huge grey wings against the cool night air looking down at Audrey who was stunned into frozenness when Maleficent had used the new claws on her feet to rip apart Audrey's skull, then rip out her right arm, her left leg, and several of her fingers on her left arm as the rest grew back.

"You never even realized that Ben never loved you at all, and was always using you to get to me. You were not his lover as he was yours. You were just a means to an end for him, someone to get past as he reached his true goal you foolish girl! I killed him to honor you, and I would have explained it if you ever gave me the chance." Maleficent says, she knows Audrey can't hear her but it feels good to finally say it. She had held it in for so long, she never told Audrey the truth because it would have killed her to learn the truth but now... Audrey is going to die anyway.

Mal's skills in battle were _lackluster_ she had fallen off and laid on her morals for the past few centuries. But this rage, this new body of hers had amped her up.

Mal could feel the fire growing inside her that warm leap of power coming from her belly, she opens her mouth extending her jaw and finally as Audrey regains consciousness Maleficent begins to burn her to ash.

She smiles as Audrey screams.

Audrey had taken her powers, her lover, her peace. She deserved this.

And so did whoever had the heartbeat a few paces over watching the whole thing.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll get out of here before I decide to kill you too."

"You would kill me? I just died and let me tell you, it's not that fun." Says a voice.

_Her voice._

"Uma?" Maleficent turns and there Uma is standing in between the trees stark naked and a smile on her face, Mal is flying towards her and stops just a few spaces away.

"I'm not a ghost," Uma says "I was brought back,"

"Your eyes are sliver... your hair has gold in it now."

"I met my father, he was waiting for me."

"In the underworld." Mal says eyes wide "Which demon was he?"

Uma shakes her head "He's not a demon at all, he's the grim reaper!"

Mal's eyes to even wider, she stares at Uma for a long time just into her now Sliver eyes. "You're going to look me in the eye and tell me your father is the bridge between the two worlds?"

"Is that what vampires call him? I said Hades."

Maleficent just continues to stare at Uma and slowly her clawed hand reaches out and touches Uma's face. Uma doesn't look different, but she does at the same time. Her eyes are a bright unnatural sliver, her blue hair now has streaks of gold, but it's still the same radiant smile.

"I was trying to turn you into a dragon, I guess I didn't have enough magic to really make you one before Audrey stabbed me."

"You did this?" Mal looks down at herself and back into Uma's eyes.

"I gave you the last of my magic... I knew Audrey was going to kill me, she told me, so I wanted to give you an edge Audrey didn't have... do you like it?"

"I do actually, I feel more powerful than ever."

"I set it up where if you spin a couple times you can turn back."

"Really?"

"Really," Uma giggles, "I hadn't eaten in a couple days it was the best I could come up with at the time."

Maleficent takes a few steps back and spins as directed, in a swift flighty motion her skin returns to its pale smoothness and her clothes return as if she was always wearing them.

When Maleficent walks back to Uma she smiles at her and slowly leans in. She kisses Uma.

"I thought I lost you," Mal whispers

"You haven't, I'm here, I'm not going to leave you."

"I want... I want to keep you,"

"Keep me then,"

And they're kissing again. A little promise on their lips.

***

"Out of all the things i expected of my Father him being the grim reaper was not one of them." Uma says she's laying in Mal's bed her entire body rolled up in the covers as Mal lays beside her, her hand on Uma's hip.

When they left the isle they met up with Evie in the sky and flew home, Mal flew Uma straight into her private bedroom.

Uma hadn't seen Mal's bedroom before, and it was everything she expected. It was a large expanse of space almost completely white with purple accents and bookshelves on filled completely on every wall. Low chandeliers with purple light bulbs. The room felt like a mix of new and old. Maleficent said in her human life she was never a princess but something tells her she was more than an "average" human girl.

"He told me," Uma says "that I have siblings that need me, and I'm the missing piece." Uma scoots a little closer to Mal, so she can lay her head against her neck and Mal's arm comes around to her backside. "I'm going to try to find them, if they really do need me."

"Do you think that's safe?" Maleficent's asks her voice curious as she begins to rub her hand up and down Uma's bottom.

"No, it probably won't be, but I'm sure it won't be something I can't handle. I'll find Jay and see he'll help me. He comes when I call."

"And you have to see your ancestor," Mal adds "Trip to New Orleans,"

Uma nods again "Suddenly I have so much to do," she whines and leans in closer to Maleficent. "Do you want to come with me?"

"To New Orleans? To meet your family?"

"Mmmhmm, it would be nice to have you there with me."

Maleficent stiffens under her, Uma feels it and moves her head and looks up at Mal's eyes shinning green again.

"What's wrong?" Uma asks

"Fighting with Audrey, realizing Lonnie had betrayed me... it makes me realize how much I have been lacking as a leader. That same fear that was originally installed in my people is gone. Lonnie was using magic without my knowledge under my roof. I can't have that... I need a reality check. So, when you head to New Orleans, I'm going to Romania. I need to see my twin flame, as much as I hate admit that's what he is."

"You're going to go see Vlad? Dracula?"

"Yeah, I need a reality check, and he gives the best one's unfortunately. I haven't seen him in person since his wedding." Maleficent sighs "he's going to destroy me, I'm in pain just thinking about it."

"So you're telling me we only have to the end of this week together before we both leave Auradon for who knows how long?" Uma sighs "I feel like we've barely spent any time together, hell I _died_ before we even had sex!"

Mal eyebrows shoot up into her purple hairline "That's what you're worried about?" She laughs suddenly and the sound warms up Uma a lot like the night they first met. It felt like forever ago already but it hadn't been that long at all. So much had happened since Maleficent entered her life.

" _Maleficent has taken you off course_ " Uma's father had said his voice bellowing throughout her brain. But what corse was she supposed to be on anyway? It wasn't like he told her where she was meant to be anyway. What did that mean? He was watching her float through life then gets mad when she finds a girlfriend?

Was Mal even her girlfriend?

Look at Uma thinking about sex when they haven't even had the "what are we?" Conversation. Talk about backwards.

"Do you know why i asked to take things slow with you?" Mal asks Uma sitting up and taking Uma with her. Now they're facing each other legs crossed, knees touching. "Because I wanted to give you a choice, the way a relationship with me will work is complete devotion. I am with you and only you, but I am a lot older than you, vampire human relationships aren't recognized by my people, and I expect to become the person want and need the most. If that doesn't sound like something you want, you have the right to walk away before we become anything more than this."

"I want you," Uma says and that's really all it is "I want you, and I want this, you can't talk me out of it. I died for you, I'm falling in love with you. I want this." Uma takes Mal's hands and squeezes. "I'll be yours if you accept me."

Mal smiles a warm smile at Uma "I already have,"

They kiss, a kiss different than the ones they have had before. It feels like a familiar kiss, a compatible kiss, a kiss grown from mutual admiration and time.

Time. They had time.

They could figure this out.

As they kissed Uma moved closer, wrapping her arms around Mal's waist bringing their bodies closer together and she moans when Maleficent squeezes her behind.

"You're so young," Mal says laughing against her mouth "so eager," Mal pushes back Uma's long blue hair so she can touch her face. Mal kisses her again mouth open and inviting Uma in as the covers slip from her naked body. Uma's arms wrap around Mal's shoulders kissing her even deeper than before. Maleficent tastes like ash and frosting, Uma groans into her mouth as Maleficent's hand slowly slips up from her stomach and to her breast. Mal takes it in her hand and squeeze softly, Uma arches into Mal as she kisses her, when Uma breaks the kiss to breathe her sliver eyes are shinning with lust.

"Being devoted to you sounds like something I can handle," she says her voice a raspy whisper and Mal grins at her as her other hand reaches to cup Uma's other breast, she groans when Mal's long fingers find her nipples and squeezes, Mal's mouth kisses her cheek, down to her chin, and finally to her throat. She kisses her, her lips so soft and warm against Uma's skin.

"Please," she whispers "Drink from me,"

Maleficent licks a long stripe up her neck, finding her pulse and finally lets her fangs pierce Uma's skin and she begins to drink from her.

Uma's eyes flutter closed and she clings to Mal, this as close as two people can get sharing blood, touch, emotion, nothing was better than this.

That's when Uma feel's Maleficent's index finger pressing against her clit, making slowly aching circles. A sharp gasps leaves Uma's mouth as she clings to Maleficent's T-shirt, trying to ground herself in the pleasure she was receiving.

"I'm gonna," Uma starts and Mal knows what she means, she pulls back from her throat and lays Uma back down against the pillows.

"Not yet, please," Mal says as she stands removing her T-shirt and pulling down her jeans to stand naked in front of her. Uma watches with hungry eyes a dazed smile on her face.

When Maleficent drops back down she lays herself on top of Uma and the blue haired woman wraps her arms around her, holding her close. Maleficent's arm slips between them pushing open Uma's legs. Her fingers find Uma's clit, teasing her. Uma moans into her mouth.

"Being alive for hundreds of years," she gasps out "must make you a very talented lover,"

Maleficent grins "nothing to do with age, baby, everything to do with my natural skill,"

Uma barks out a laugh that turns into a moan, Uma rolls her hips down on Mal's fingers, wanting and ready. Slowly Mal slips two fingers down her swollen slit and into Uma's center. Mal watches as Uma's eyes close and her back arches off the bed.

"Gods," she says and her eyes open again to stare into Mal's. Mal starts of with a slow pace watching Uma's face change, feeling her body, looking for that perfect spot...

"Ah!" Uma's eyes flutter shut

 _Found it_ Maleficent grins

Mal goes back to kissing Uma's neck, tasting her skin with her tongue. She speaks quietly to Uma "You feel so good around my fingers, darling. Go ahead, moan for me, I want to hear you. Does that feel good? Want me to go faster?"

Uma is clutching at her, incoherent sentences slip from her lips, her body is rocking against Mal's fingers as she pumps into her. Her face is red, legs are shaking. If Mal couldn't heal as fast as she could her blood would be dripping down her naked back from Uma's nails ripping her skin open. 

Mal doesn't stop though, she wants nothing more than to pleasure Uma like no one else has.

When Uma begins to tense under her, her eyes shoot open and find Mal's, she brings her mouth to Mal's and kisses her intense.

Mal twists her fingers inside of Uma hitting her G-Spot one last time and Uma's entire body freezes then jumps with her orgasm.

Uma is all ragged breath and red faced as she tries to get her breathing under control.

Mal's fingers slow as Uma breathes and finally slips out of Uma, Uma flinches a little at the loss of contact.

Mal doesn't stop kissing Uma's body as she breathes through it, her neck, her chest, her breasts and her stomach.

Uma's hands move down to Mal's purple locks, pushing it away from her eyes so when Mal looks up at Uma she can see her grin.

"That was amazing," Uma says

"I'm glad you think so, I'm not done with you yet,"

Uma laughs as Mal pushes Uma's legs open further and her mouth latches on her center, Uma jerks upward as she feels Mal's tongue lick up her slit, tasting her wetness, Mal moans.

"I've thought about this a lot," Mal says against Uma's thigh, pressing a kiss there. "My marks all over you, your taste on my mouth, you being mine."

Mal lick up her slit again "I've been dying to taste you."

Uma moans again at her words still lost in a place of passion, unable to speak real words as Mal's tongue dances circles around her clit. Warming her up for another orgasm as her fingers slipped back inside her.

Mal uses her free hand to run it up Uma's stomach as she writhes against her mouth.

Mal pushes her power outwards to wrap around Uma so Uma can feel her everywhere, doubling her pleasure. Uma can feel Maleficent on all sides, overwhelming her and keeping her safe.

Uma comes again with a shout, her hands gripping Mal's hair tightly as her lower half jerks off the bed. Tears slip down her face as smiles at the woman in front of her.

Mal moves up Uma's body and kisses her deeply, Uma is the only thing she needs right now. She flips them over slowly so Uma can lay on top of her and as they kiss Maleficent runs her hands down her back in warm strokes, her natural body heat helping Uma with her shakes.

"I'm falling in love with you," Maleficent tells her when Uma pulls away from the kiss, "I hope that's alright with you,"

Uma smiles at her, still catching her breath "I would be insulted if you weren't... "I think... I think I can handle anything as long as you're by my side."

"Good thing I have no plan of leaving."

Uma grins and gives Maleficent another daring kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Should I write Book 2?


End file.
